Silken Starlight Rewrite
by Poetgirl616
Summary: This is set around graduation. Things are going great in Forks! In a moment of magnificent epiphany, Bella makes a mad, rash and-perhaps-genius decision. Poly story. Banner designed and made by Fanficqueen306.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine. **

Bella P. O. V

Everything had been going relatively fine with Edward for the past few weeks.

After Volterra, I began to notice some things that really bothered me. Edward tried his best to control my movements, who I saw and talked to that weren't his family members or fellow teenagers is my small circle of friends.

Every time I confronted him, he would defend himself with the statement that it was for my own good. That he 'heard concerning thoughts' from this person or that guy, so he took control of the situation because he didn't want me to unknowingly endanger myself'.

I replied with these questions. If he didn't want me to unknowingly step into danger, why didn't he just tell me he sensed something unsettling from whoever? Why keep it from me and risk anything bald happening _because_ he hadn't told me? If I'm supposed to trust him, shouldn't he also trust me?

The resulting argument did my head in.

It was nothing but chauvinistic, backward babble possibly designed to confuse me. Or at least to stop my resistance to his control over my life.

I became tired of arguing, so we agreed to disagree. Thus the strained state of kind of contentment began.

There was only one other snag in our 'contentment': Victoria was hell bent on killing me. She still managed to elude all attempts to capture her made by the wolves, much to their intense displeasure and Alice remained unable to see what Victoria's next move would be, to her mounting frustration.

My graduation was looming on the horizon, just a few days away. The date hung over my head like a sword suspended by a string, threatening to fall the moment I looked up.

I felt nervous and excited all at once, nervous because a gym full of people would stare at me while I crossed the stage. Excited because I didn't have to worry about school anymore, I could focus on my relationship with Edward and doing the things that made me happy.

I hummed, placing the package Alice gave me on the top shelf of my closet. Panic! At The Disco's Miss Jackson bounced around my brain on a loop as I got ready for school.

I smiled indulgently at the outfit Alice asked me to wear this morning, a long sleeved blouse and a pair of fashionably faded blue jeans, laid out carefully on my bed.

I knew she wanted me to look pretty today and have that package for later, because apparently Edward was going to surprise me with something 'super romantic' tonight. I hope whatever it is didn't involve another awkward date where he tried to micro manage me and I ate alone in a deserted parking lot because he didn't want to take the chance that the waiter may or may not try something. His paranoia was quickly becoming a point of contention between us, the boiling point had yet to be reached, but I may very well get there soon if nothing changed.

I dressed quickly, descending the stairs and walking to the kitchen without incident. I glanced at the clock on the back of the oven, I had just enough time to eat a pop tart before I had to leave.

I was on the road and headed to school five minutes later.

Edward waited for me in the parking lot, leaning against the drivers side of his Volvo.

I sighed, like I did every day.

I smiled when I caught sight of the lithe, bouncy form of Alice where she stood by Jasper a few spaces down. She was most likely clapping her hands in excitement right now, I thought with a fond shake of my head.

I parked my russet beast and turned the key, silencing its thunderous roar. Grabbing my bag, I slid out and walked over to my bronze haired vampire.

"Good morning, love. How was your drive?" He asked as we briefly embraced.

"Fine, no more exciting than usual." I replied with a shrug. Nothing to discuss. Clear roads, clear skies, no accidents, and nothing broke down on the truck.

"Would you like to tell me what you dreamt about last night?" He asked, a smirk on his face and a playful glint in his butterscotch eyes.

I frowned at him in confusion, I didn't remember any dreams. "What?"

"You have the habit of talking in your sleep, usually the content of your dreams plays a part in the subject matter you speak about. This is a rather adorable habit you have, quite useful, too." He said innocently, toying with a piece of my hair.

"What do you mean 'useful'?" I questioned, curious and confused by the conversation. I could hazard a guess as to why it would be useful. He wanted to know everything I did, everyone I spoke to and what I spoke to them of, so why would the subject I dreamed about be excluded?

The shrill ringing of the first bell cut off whatever reply he might or might not have been about to make.

I groaned, he wouldn't tell me now. He was stubborn and infuriating that way.

"What did you mean?" I tried hopefully, just to be sure.

"We should go to class, love, we can discuss this at a later time." He dodged smoothly, already gently steering me toward the building my first class was held in.

I fumed in silence all throughout the class period.

I had tried to talk to Edward when we had taken our seats, but he had completely ignored me. He had instead turned to our neighboring table, bearing Mike Newton, and started a conversation about the assignment yesterday.

I resolved to ignore Edward the rest of the day, if he wanted to treat me that way, I could dish out the same treatment.

_The nerve_, I thought angrily.

I was not a yappy Chihuahua that wouldn't stop yelping, I was supposed to be his girlfriend.

My silence was broken at lunch, when Alice approached me.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, bouncing up to stand beside me.

"Alice!" I hissed, reprimanding her. "Just a human, remember?"

She pouted. "You're not really upset, are you?" She asked, her butterscotch eyes wide and pleading.

I inwardly groaned, that face always made it hard to stay irritated at her. I sighed, feeling my anger soften. "No, Alice, I'm not angry with you."

She immediately changed her tune, clapping enthusiastically. "Yay!"

I blinked, my brain catching up with the sudden shift in her emotions. Before I fully recovered, the pixie had bounced to the table and sat with her husband.

I rubbed my temples, my head starting to pound. I skipped the line, opting to sit at our table. Today was going to be a looong day.

* * *

I glanced at the clock for what felt like the thousandth time, willing the hands to move faster.

"I don't think staring a hole through the clock will help, love." Edward commented, amusement laced his velvety voice.

I glared at the vampire who currently sat next to me, not by my choice, mind you.

_If only stares could make them burst into flames_, I thought spitefully.

"I don't think I care," I hissed, venom seeping from each syllable.

The bell cut off his response, I took the chance to exit the classroom and head to the parking lot.

Unfortunately, he caught up with me fairly quickly.

"Bella, love, what was all that about?" He asked, attempting the wounded approach.

"Don't you _'love'_ me! I am going to go home and you, you are going to be staying at your mansion tonight, I have no need of your presence." I wanted to smack him and other violent things born of anger, but I knew the consequences that would result. Namely, a broken hand from striking his marble like skin, maybe only a few broken fingers if I couldn't use enough force to break my entire hand.

Edward continued his efforts to make nice, but I wouldn't have it at the moment.

I asked Angela for a ride home, she happily agreed to drive me.

I really wasn't feeling like driving at the moment, or being alone after what happened.

We spent the time talking about her relationship with Ben, mostly the juicy kissing bits and his roaming hands. Once Charlie's was in sight, I sadly hugged her and said goodbye. It had been refreshing to ride home and talk about normal relationships with a fellow human.

I sat my bag on the couch and walked to the kitchen, I rummaged through the contents as I scraped together a menu.

I was thinking some kind of steak with a salad, a veggie side and mashed potatoes. Hmm, fresh squeezed orange juice sounded good and we still had an empty container sitting on the counter.

On the bright side, I could take out my frustration on the oranges, since the vampire I wanted to beat to a pulp was otherwise untouchable. I grabbed the oranges from the basket, cleaned out the container and drug out the juicer.

Edward was a jerk, he had deliberately ignored me most of the day and started talking to me again when he felt like it. I was not a mysterious goo on the underside of his shoe to be brushed off.

Angry tears stung my eyes, I blinked them back and snarled at myself for coming close to crying over Edward Cullen.

By the time the juice was finished, I felt lighter and even giggled a bit. I put the juice away and cleaned my little mess up, then lay the steak in the sink to thaw.

I had the chicken fried steak, chef salad and green beans nearly done cooking by the time Charlie came home. He made a show of looking around for Edward, I didn't find it funny.

"Where's Edwin? Shouldn't he be here by now?" My father asked as he seated himself at the table.

"He decided to spend some time with his family today." I replied as nonchalantly as possible, not even bothering with correcting him on Edwards name.

"Really now? He's been an almost permanent fixture around here since you came home from your little adventure." Charlie commented, sniffing the air. "Smells good, Bells."

"Some things change." I commented, setting plates on the table and that was that.

I served dinner and we talked about his day at work and how the world was going nuts if people were dancing around in grass skirts.

He grumbled about loony bins and nutters for a bit before going to watch his sports channel.

The rest of the night was spent doing homework, watching t.v. and dinner dishes. My last thought before I fell asleep that night was that I hadn't missed Eddie boy as much as he probably thought I would.


	2. Uninvited Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters, unfortunately. I do own my plot deviations and OCs, though, so yay!**

I woke bright and early at seven o'clock in the morning.

I went through my morning personal hygiene routine, chose comfortable clothes for the day and then skipped down to the kitchen, whistling merrily as I mulled over my choices for breakfast.

Option one: only slightly healthy cereal. Option two: very healthy eggs. Option three: absolutely unhealthy hash browns. Option four: sugary and also unhealthy toaster pastries.

Hm, no brainer for me, I'll make hash browns and pastries with a tall glass of orange juice. A little healthy to balance out my unhealthy.

I was halfway through breakfast when a familiar and very unwelcome bronze head came into view.

I immediately lost my appetite.

"I don't remember inviting you." I snarled, glaring at him.

"Now, love, don't be that way. I know that we had a minor disagreement yesterday, but we can mend it." Edward said, he knelt and drew a small black jewelry box from a pocket.

"Edward-" I was cut off abruptly, much to my displeasure. He had the annoying habit of doing that.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, opening the box to reveal a 24karat diamond ring nestled in black velvet, then turned his golden eyes onto me, the depths becoming more enigmatic.

I threw my porcelain plate at his head, fury driving my movements as I realized what he was doing. The manipulative, conniving son of a-"YOU TRIED TO GLAMOR ME INTO ACCEPTING YOUR MARRIAGE PROPOSAL?!" I shrieked.

"No, love, I would never-" Edward began, his eyes wide and 'innocent'.

"Don't lie to me! You have tried to glamor me multiple times since we met, but you kicked it up a notch after Volterra. You tried to glamor me into not talking to Mike last week! The new kid Aaron was earlier this week!"

"That isn't true, love. I was merely suggesting that you not risk giving them the wrong impression."

"How would I have given them the wrong impression? I had a school project with Mike and Aaron was lost!"

Edward was stonily silent, his eyes unreadable.

"Exactly! That there, the stony silence, is another problem! You drop this crap on me, but when I have a valid counter argument, you clam up!" I seethed, frustrated and pissed. "It's bullshit, and I'm sick of it!"

Nothing. No change of expression. Not even a twitch of his eye.

That's it!

"Get out! Get out of my house! I never want to see you again you slimy little blood sucking leech!" I growled, seething at the audacity of this . . . . creature!

Edward's eyes hardened as the gold leaked out and black took its place. My heart quickened, I had a feeling I know what would come next. Flashbacks from my encounter with James played briefly, seeming to taunt me for my stupidity. He growled, his lips twisting and his hands balling into fists. He crouched, preparing to lunge at me.

I backed away, knowing from previous experience that it was futile to attempt escape but my survival instincts screamed at me to flee. I turned and ran from the kitchen, making a break for the stairs.

I screamed in surprise when a sound similar to boulders smashing together came from behind me and something crashed into the wall. I, to my questionable sanity, spun to investigate.

My eyes widened in shock, Emmett and Jasper had Edward in what could be described as a full body lock. Is that the right term? I'd have to ask Charlie sometime.

I shook my head, get it together Swan your vampire ex boyfriend just tried to kill you. He actually tried to kill me, after everything. I almost died.

"Bella!" A familiar southern drawl yanked me from my head.

I blinked, turning toward the source of the voice.

Emmett and Jasper were watching me, golden eyes concerned. There were white spots on their pants and shirts, a small bit of dry wall was caught in Emmett's curls.

Edward was being held still, his black eyes boring into me. Suddenly, his eyes grew cloudy and his body slumped forward as little as his captors hold would allow.

"That really just happened, right?" I hugged myself, my breathing and heart slow to return to normal. "He tried to kill me, he was going to kill me. That really happened, I would have died."

"Bella, take some breaths for me." Jasper murmured, closer now, but still touching Edward.

Calm invaded my body, pushing away the surreal feeling that had permeated my body since the attack.

"I never thought he'd attack me. I forgot for a moment, what he was capable of, I just started yelling at him." I drew in a breath, glancing around the house to survey the damage.

There was a large hole, big enough for two people, in the wall above the sixth stair. Dry wall dust covered the stairs, the floor, the three vampires huddled at the bottom of the stairs and a spattering of it painted my back. How did I explain that to Charlie?

"We can help with Charlie, if you need us to," Jasper offered, his tone gentle.

"What would we say?" I asked, clearing my throat once I heard how rough it sounded. "I can't say someone broke in, he'd process the place for forensic evidence. How would I explain the results? 'Oh, they're vampires, dad. They don't have fingerprints, but they sure do look human, huh?' Not exactly going to win over his trust."

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed, his forehead scrunching. "What if we say we were meeting Edward here, but he bailed? He left and you offered us to stay since we came for a mass study session. Jazz and I were horsing around, I went through the wall by accident."

I chewed my lip. "I don't know, Em, I don't want you to get in trouble for helping me."

I didn't see him move, he was there after a single blink of an eye. He lifted my chin, his gentle topaz orbs stared me down.

"Hey, Belly Bean, we won't get in trouble. We'll be fine, promise." The giant bear of a man kissed my forehead and returned to help Jasper haul Edward out.

Not five seconds later, the first notes of 'Hey Soul Sister' blared through the quiet of the house. I hurried to answer, swiping the screen of my cell and pressing the little green phone icon.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Oh, thank goodness-I'm so glad they got there in time! Are you okay?" Alice's worried voice touched my ears.

"I'm fine, Alice. Jasper has him sedated, they left just a moment ago." I sighed, the calm fading and exhaustion settling in its place. I just wanted to take a nap, forget the past hour or so happened.

"Go ahead, Bella, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm so happy you're okay." She hung up shortly after. Bless that girl for knowing I wanted to lay down, made it quicker to end the conversation so I could. No suffering through small talk while I waited for a good time to tastefully drop the hint.

I flopped face down on my bed, not bothering to untuck the blankets or cover up. I burrowed my face into my pillows and let myself drift, the rest of this mess could wait until later.

* * *

After my nap, I picked up the shards of porcelain and pieces of the wall. I decided to just vacuum up the soggy cereal and change bags once I finished with the small dry wall bits on the stairs.

I set the dishes I hadn't thrown at the vampire in the sink to wash with lunch dishes. I would probably make a sandwich for myself soon, so it wouldn't be long.

My thoughts redirected, Edward's attack as well as his idea of 'mending things' was still fresh in my mind. I'd be dead if Jasper and Emmett hadn't interfered, the notion was a sobering one.

I lifted my chin and drew my shoulders back, standing straight and tall. I would not let Edward Cullen do this to me, I was stronger than that. I am Isabella Swan, granddaughter of Marie Swan and daughter of Charlie Swan. No vampire male would make me less than that, not even that slimy worm.

I pushed the thought of that poor excuse of a man from my mind, focusing instead on my next move. I was single now, but I didn't want to stop seeing the Cullens just because Edward was a manilpulative, controlling, self centered ass. I also knew I didn't want to date just yet.

I would spend time with my vampire family and Charlie. I would also use my spare time to try to figure out what I wanted to do with my life.

My steps to the fridge faltered, my graduation was tomorrow. We had rehearsal later today, I completely forgot.

Ah, crap.

I made myself a simple ham sandwich, wanting to eat and get upstairs to find my dress to lay out for tomorrow.

I had made it upstairs and the dress laid out nicely on my desk, ready to be worn. I spun, intending to head downstairs to wash up, when I caught sight of the computer.

I suppressed the urge to smack myself in the forehead.

I was supposed to email my mother! Ah, double crap.

My shoulders slumped as I sat in front of the computer, waiting for the ancient beast to power up. Once it had, I opened the browser to access my email.

I scrolled through my history, realizing that I hadn't erased it in quite a while. I also had done more browsing than I thought between emails to my mother and homework related research.

My hand stilled when I caught sight of a familiar web page, my eyes fixed on the screen.

I looked over my shoulder to double check that I had closed my bedroom door.

I held my breath and clicked the link, my teeth worrying my lip. I glanced around my room, making sure no vampires were hanging around. When I was certain they weren't, I began rereading script I had last laid eyes on almost a year ago.

By the time I reached the end of the page, my mind was made up.


	3. Stupidity or Genius

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight, sadly. Anything unfamiliar is mine. **

I shifted my weight, glancing nervously around the slightly crowded street.

The hot dog vendor across the street was still shouting to draw the attention of customers. The lady walking her dog was steadily making her way toward the bookstore a few doors to my right.

Everything was normal.

This was stupid. What if he didn't come? What if he wasn't who I thought he was? Was this really a good idea, after the Edward incident?

A familiar head popped out of a doorway to my left.

"Bells, you alright?" Jake asked, dark eyes concerned. "We can call this whole thing off and go home, if you want."

I shook my head, summoning a small smile to reassure him.

I couldn't call it quits now. If I went home, I would miss the chance to find the answers I've been looking for. I may not get another chance at this.

Ever.

"You can change your mind at any time and we're gone." He promised, ducking back into the coffee shop.

I fought the urge to start pacing or tapping my foot in impatience.

"You must be Bella." A smooth, musical and undoubtedly male voice murmured.

I jumped, turning and immediately blushed.

Nahuel was definitely not dressed for cooler weather. His brown chest was bare except for his different sized necklaces, his pants simple faded blue jeans. He completed his ensemble with sandals.

His dark eyes-human in their teak black color, almost the same shade as his long black hair.

He was beautiful.

"Y-yes." I cleared my throat. "Yes, I am."

"Why have you called me here? Your message was more vague than I would like." He pressed in an accented voice.

"Not here." I gestured to my left. "There's an abandoned shoe factory not far from here. It's a block or so down."

I began to lead the way, confident that both Nahuel and Jake would follow.

"What is that smell?" The hybrid hissed quietly.

I winced, feeling a bit guilty for the minor not quite deception I was participating in. I never mentioned any friends or tails during our talk in my message.

"Oh. Well, um, don't take this the wrong way . . .but I asked a friend to come with me." I admitted, lamely.

Silence.

I hunched my shoulders, expecting a variety of reactions.

"You are smart to not immediately trust a stranger who has the means to kill you. I do not intend you harm, but I expect you require proof." He responded, amused.

"Wait outside, Jake. Keep out of sight and watch for intruders, please." I whispered, yanking open the metal door.

I didn't get an answer, but I could trust he would do as I asked.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions, to complete my research." I offered honestly, once we were safely inside the factory.

On a notepad I brought for this occasion, I wrote the rest of my response.

Before I make a very important decision.

I handed the notepad over to him.

Nahuel raised a dark eyebrow and took up the pen while simultaneously answering my verbal statement. "Alright."

**What sort of research, if I may ask**?

I nodded.

"How old are you?" I decided to start simple.

All I can find out about you and others like you, if they exist. How were you conceived?

"I recently celebrated my one hundred and fiftieth birthday."

** I believe the traditional way. My mother did not survive my birth due to complications and no appropriate medical help available**.

"That's incredible. Which tribe does your family belong to?"

I'm sorry to hear that. How fast did you grow?

"Mapuche, in South America." Nahuel replied with a small nod of thanks to my written apology.

**At the rate all human children grow, according to my aunt Hulien. I stopped physically aging when I reached the age of twenty**.

Relief settled in my chest.

"Have you been able to locate your father or anyone else like you?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes. He created three others." His tone changed, expression hardening.

"I'm sorry. I can see that is a sensitive subject." I murmured sincerely.

Have any gifts presented themselves? Any abilities different than purely venom based vampires?

I was aware how ridiculous that sounded, even as I handed the notepad over.

"You could not have known." He responded smoothly.

**Super senses, speed, and strength to a lesser extent. My heart beat is faster than a mortals, but it beats. My skin shows a faint illumination, but I can still blend in with humans quite well. My skin is as hard as a vampires, my bones are nearly unbreakable.**

"I am still sorry to hear that." I offered, smiling in reassurance.

Are you able to initiate the change in humans?

**I am able to convert mortals to immortals, however my half sisters cannot. We are unsure whether it is genetic or gender based**.

I blinked, impressed and intrigued. "What changes over the years most amazed or inspired you?"

Wow, not too much different then, with a few improvements to help efficiently assimilate if you wanted to.

"The development of technology was interesting. The improvements on farming and hunting were greatly appreciated." He commented, amused.

**Yes, but I am content with my life as it is. I feel no desire to assimilate into the mortal world other than to eat the wicked and destructive**.

Another human drinker, then.

That's understandable.

"Nothing else?"

Nahuel shook his head, returning the pad and pen. "Nothing I see as significant enough to note."

"Could I see a brief demonstration of your speed?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

In answer, he disappeared in a blur of white. I waited, using the chance to safely tuck away the notepad in my purse.

He returned as suddenly as he left, holding a single sunflower. "For you, miss Bella."

I accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you for your time. I have everything I needed." I told him honestly.

We went our separate ways, my mind buzzing with the plethora of new information.


	4. Congraduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of its characters, unfortunately. I do, however, own the plot changes I invent and any original characters I draw from my creative mind. **

I smoothed the front of my graduation gown with my hands, distracting myself from what would happen in less than ten minutes.

The dress underneath was long enough to cover my knees and it was a lovely blue Alice had helped me pick out. The sleeves were short, barely leaving my shoulders and the neckline was modest.

I forced myself to take a deep breath, my thoughts turned to what happened last night after Charlie got home from work.

Flashback:

I fidgeted in my seat, I heard the car door shut and the sound echoed through my ears like a thunder clap.

A cold touch caught my attention, I gazed at Jasper's reassuring topaz eyes and gently squeezed his hand. I turned to my left and attempted a small smile for Emmett.

It was good of them to be here for support when I told Charlie there was a huge hole in his wall.

"Easy, Belly Bean." Emmett's deep voice soothed my anxiety a bit.

"Bells? Who's vehicle is outside?" Charlie called by way of greeting.

He swiftly removed his boots, but kept his gun belt on and my anxiety was pushing for a return.

"Dad, this is Emmett and Jasper, Edward's brothers." I waited, holding my breath.

"Are they now? What are they doing here? Where's Edwin?" Ah, Charlie didn't miss much.

"They're here for a study session, Edward was supposed to come, but he stood us up. About their, uh, presence. . . .see-"

"We accidentally put a hole through your wall, sir. We were rough housing while Bella made us snacks and it got a bit out of hand." Jasper had smoothly took over for me, his face sincerely full of regret.

"What?" Charlie's face had grown pale.

I hunched down on myself a bit, waiting for an explosion.

I was surprised when none came.

"We could arrange for it to be fixed, of course. Dad could phone a friend and have the supplies out before the end of the week. We thought you should know before we called him. It is your house, after all." Jasper shot my father a very convincing embarrassed smile.

Charlie stared at me for a moment, it was starting to become uncomfortable. "What do you think, Bells?"

I shrugged. "They want to make it right, I guess we should let them if they're willing. We could never afford it ourselves."

Charlie nodded. Afterward, he shook hands with Emmett and Jasper, then we talked about the arrangements and graduation plans.

The Cullens had a party planned for the night of graduation, so I would willingly attend. Edward was sent to Denali, they confirmed his arrival.

The boys left shortly after ironing out the details, leaving us Swans to our dinner.

End flashback

I caught myself glancing at the clock, five minutes and counting.

I could hear my fellow-soon to be former-classmates milling around, talking to each other excitedly and my thoughts turned back to what I read.

I wasn't able to dwell on the script long, a teacher waving at the front kid in the line jerked me into the present.

Panic punched me in the chest. "It's time already?"

Large, overactive butterflies flew in my stomach, battering the walls with their wings.

The next hour or so was a jumble of nerves and blinding camera flashes.

I breathed normally again once I closed the car door, glancing over at Charlie. "Thank God that's over," I mumbled.

He chuckled at me. "Surely it wasn't that bad."

I glared playfully at him. "You didn't have to walk across a stage in heels while everybody in town gawked at you."

He grimaced. "Okay, maybe it was that bad."

I buckled in, shooting my dad a small smile. "I don't know about you, old man, but I'm starving."

We pulled into the diner, and I wasn't surprised to see that other families had the same idea.

After a greasy cheeseburger dinner and an hour or two of conversation with Angela, Charlie and Ben, we decided to move on to the party.

My eyebrows shot into my hairline as the road to the Cullen residence came into view.

I had only one word for what I was seeing.

Overboard.

Large pink, blue and yellow bows were tied around the trees beneath beautiful, no doubt hand crafted, lanterns. Glitter arrows, also in those colors, directed the newcomers to the house.

All that was missing was the flashing neon signs.

As the residence itself came into view, I could see we arrived while the party was in full swing.

I said my goodbyes to Charlie and exited the cruiser.

The entire student body must be here, I thought as I approached the porch.

Music blared from massive black speakers and multi-colored lights flashed. Dancing bodies were clustered in what used to be the living room.

It now looked like a dance floor, the furniture gone and a large stereo system complete with monster speakers was now the only non-biological object in the room.

I carefully maneuvered my way through the masses, searching out a specific group of graduates.

I found Alice and Jasper at the far side of the room talking to Angela and Ben, only two of them had drinks in their hands. Jasper was smirking about something, Alice was chattering excitedly while Ben and Ang listened with polite smiles.

I gently poke Ang in the side, letting her know I was there. She started, her head whipping in my direction and her face lit up.

"Bella!" She shouted happily.

I hugged her. "How does it feel to not be in high school anymore?"

She rolled her eyes. "The same as when I was in high school. Seriously, the only difference is a diploma declaring me fit to move on to college."

I laughed, turning to give Alice a hug and Jasper a warm grin. "So, couldn't wait for me, huh?"

Jasper chuckled, and Alice shrugged. "We probably could have."

"What now for the infamous Cullens? What will you do now that you're no longer seniors in this Podunk little town?" I asked, bumping my best girls on the hip.

"College, of course. After that. . . .well, we shall see." Alice quipped without missing a beat.

There was something about the way she said the last bit. It was . . .like she knew something the rest of us didn't.

Did she have a vision? If so, what exactly had she seen? Did she know or possibly guess? Was she okay with my decision?

I drew in a sharp, nervous breath. Breathe, Bella. Just breathe. Don't jump to conclusions, she might not know what you suspect she knows.

Jasper studied me, his head cocked to the side. "Bella?"

I shook my head, making myself smile in what I hoped was a reassuring way. "Distracted by thoughts of the future."

It wasn't a complete lie.

Time passed, I wasn't sure how much since I danced with Angela most of the songs so I wouldn't dwell on things.

Thirst finally caused me to seek out the refreshment table, I shouldn't have been shocked to see Alice waiting there.

"I suppose you know I want to speak to you and your family after the party ends?" I asked, biting the bullet.

"Yes, Edward is in Denali still, so he will be the only one missing. I cannot see the outcome, but I know what I will choose." Alice answered cryptically, before disappearing in a flash of pale skin.

I sipped my punch, wishing the party was finished while simultaneously hoping it would never stop.

Hours passed, the mass of bodies thinned, then finally the party died out.

I entered the kitchen after the last had gone, choosing to sit at the end of the table. I didn't have to wait long, the Cullens wasted no time joining me.

The couple's each sat near the other, naturally, with Carlisle at the head of the table. "Bella, I'm sure we're all curious as to why you're still here. Its late and Charlie will be waiting for you at home."

I centered myself, steeling my spine for their reaction. "I need to speak with you about something. . . ."

"Of course, sweetheart, what is it?" Esme smiled, motherly love shining in her eyes.

"I have decided that I would like to become a surrogate for your family." I announced, staring Carlisle straight in the eyes.

The Cullens gasped in obvious shock, their golden eyes wider than saucers.

Carlisle exclaimed wordlessly. Esme sat stock still, her golden eyes locked on my face.

The entire family seemed to be adequately flabbergasted.

"I know female vampires can't have children and I know how much some want children more than anything." My eyes met Rosalie's over the table.

"How could you possibly think of doing such a thing?" Carlisle asked, his eyes conflicted as curiosity and shock tumbled over each other.

"I did some research and found accounts of births related to the infamous vampire legends. I did more digging-a lot, and it wasn't easy since the Volturi destroy any possible evidence of your kind, but I knew what to look for-and located at least one such half-blood, his name is Nahuel."

"Are you sure he really is a half blood?"

"Yes, I met with him in Port Angeles, earlier today. He told me everything, he has the eyes of a human but your abilities to a lesser degree. He demonstrated his speed at a safe location, and he is over a hundred years old."

"Bella! Do you realize the danger you put yourself in by meeting him alone? He could have injured you, fed from you or worse! This idea of yours could have been stopped before you even had a change to begin, various ways the least of which would be death!" Carlisle looked concerned, upset, and-dare I think it-angry with me.

"I took Jake with me, he was ready in case something like that happened. I'm not an imbecile, Carlisle." I frowned at the blonde vampire.

He winced in response.

I sighed. It wasn't my intention to snap at him.

"Look, I understand that you're worried, but I can take care of myself. Now, let's return our attention to the issue at hand." I said calmly. "For this to work, all male parties will donate their sperm and it will be injected via syringe. Carlisle will be the physician during all pregnancies and will administer the injections."

"You've thought this through, haven't you?" Esme whispered, staring wide eyed at me.

"Yes, I have." I nodded, serious. "You are my family, I want you to have what was cruelly taken from you."

I turned to Rosalie. Her expression was so fragile, eyes cautiously hopeful.

"Rose, I know you have wanted children since before your change, but life interfered and you never had the chance. I am offering you a chance to have your children, to see them every day for the rest of your lives. The children won't age as humans, you can spend years-maybe even centuries together. I want that for you." I told her honestly, sincerely.

Rosalie stared at me with shocked joy, venom tears shining in her eyes.

I smiled at Esme. "Esme, you experienced the loss of a child and died before you could try again. You are the sweetest woman I know, I think of you as a second mother and I want you to have everything you missed out on the first time."

Esme sobbed, a beautiful and sad smile on her heart shaped face.

"Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, you are the most honorable men I have ever had the pleasure to know. I feel blessed to have even stood in your presence for one day, let alone over a year. Jazz, you were practically abused from the moment you were introduced to this life. You never deserved anything that horrid woman did to you. You deserve to experience a child's laughter, to feel the purity and wonder of a child's joy. The same stands for you, Carlisle. You are a wonderful man who gives everything he has into helping others, going so far as to save lives. I am willing and honored to fulfill my promise to you."

All of the Cullen's appeared to be moved by my impromptu speech. I felt the urge to hug them all to pieces, my heart and throat aching with emotion.

Love, joy, shock, amazement and gratitude permeated the air.

I glanced around the room, taking in the faces I saw.

My family.


	5. Choice 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. That is all. **

I had gone home soon after my big announcement, but not before agreeing to talk more later.

Namely discussing the ins and outs of the male donation injections and how soon were going to begin the process.

I was officially awake now and ready to head over to the Cullens house.

There was something very special I had to do. I had decided who was going to be the first to donate their. . .ingredient.

I held in an excited squeal throughout the drive to the remote house.

I could almost see the look on his face when he hears that I picked him to go first!

I practically flashed into the house. I skipped to the living room and forced myself to stand still.

"I'm here!" I called playfully, I knew they could hear me even if I whispered it.

A whoosh of air later and all six vampires were gathered in the living room. I beamed at them, nearly bursting with excitement.

"What has you all excited, Bella?" Jasper asked, his southern accent strong with his amusement and his gold eyes twinkling.

"In a minute, I promise. Now, we should talk about when we're going to do this. Carlisle, do you have everything you need?"

The blonde doctor nodded, golden eyes curious. "I have the medical tools required, I only need to know when and be supplied with the sperm. I suggest it be quite fresh to increase the chances of successful implantation."

I blushed to the roots of my hair. I tried very hard not to think about what he suggested.

I cleared my throat.

"I can supply the who. I've thought on this a lot and I choose. . . . Jasper."

The vampire in question stiffened, his mouth dropped open and he gaped in wide eyed shock.

"We should give them a moment." Esme suggested, nudging her mate and Emmett toward the door as subtle as possible.

Once they had made themselves scarce, I took a few steps toward the frozen Texan. "Jasper?"

No answer.

"Jazz?"

He came to life, wide golden eyes blinking and focusing on my face. "Me? You chose me?"

I nodded, smiling warmly.

"Why? I mean, surely Emmett or Carlisle should be first. Carlisle has the most experience with parenting, he has Esme as a mate to help him. Emmett and Rosalie all but gave up on being able to have kids. The big oaf is a teddy bear, perfect for being affectionate. Rose. . .she's waited a long time for this-kids. I'm. . . . Well, look at me!" Jasper ran a hand through his honey blonde hair, puffing out a frustrated breath.

My heart ached for him. He didn't realize how beautiful and kind he was. How perfect he would be as a father.

"Jasper, look at me. You are a great person. Maria was the monster, not you. She influenced you and molded you in your most vulnerable state, to make you what she wanted." I halted my train of thought and counted to ten before I became really angry at that beast of a woman.

He'd think I was upset with him and that wouldn't be true.

I took a calming breath and continued my speech. "Jasper Whitlock, you listen to what I have to say and no interruptions! You are a kind, gentle man who is very protective of the ones he loves. You. . . .you can make me smile just by listing off things you see, smell and hear. If only you could see that you're not insignificant! You're not ill suited, you're not any of those negative things floating around in your head."

"Bella . . . .the things that I've done-I've done horrible things to good people. They didn't deserve it. You're wrong, you're just too kind to say what I'm thinking." He avoided my eyes, my face.

I could literally feel my heart breaking.

I ignored his attempts to keep me away, touching his cheek with my hand. "You are worthy, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper sighed, still avoiding me, but all the fight left his posture.

I smiled, wanting to change the subject to break through his dark cloud. "So, when should we do the injection. . .thing?"

He shrugged, running a hand over his face and enclosing my own. "How about two weeks from now? On a Saturday."

"Okay." I blew out a breath as we both seemed to relax a bit.

The family returned within moments and then we talked about unimportant, little things.

The date was set, now I just had to be prepared to tell my father what I was up to.

Oh, boy.

After everything that happened with Edward and given my short time span living with him, I wasn't convinced Charlie wouldn't do something irrational.

Images of my father trying to shoot Jasper flooded my mind. I shook them off.

I was probably being ridiculous. He was the Sheriff, he wouldn't go shooting 'teenagers, the badge meant too much to him.

"Belly bean?" Emmett's usually loud, obnoxious voice was soft and his head cocked to the side.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I smiled warmly at my favorite giant.

His answer was a one thousand watt grin.

I snapped my fingers. "Oh! That reminds me, I figured out the chain of impregnation. Wow, that sounds weird when I say it out loud. I mean, obviously it's going to be one at a time and a schedule or something of the sort has to created for this kind of thing. A discussion at the bare minimum. . . . Anyway, the chain or whatever it is, it goes as follows. First is Jasper, then Emmett, and then finally Carlisle."

"Why is he last?" Esme frowned at me.

"I need him to be objective during my pregnancies, if his is the last child he can be more prepared. He won't be as involved personally as he would be if the child he was helping birth was his own, he would be able to be objective and observe all the pregnancies, then record the necessary information. By the time it's his turn, he will know generally what to expect for the pregnancy and birth." I explained calmly, expecting her question.

"That sounds logical," Carlisle replied, patting Esme's hand.

"Hells yeah, second place!" Emmett boomed, pumping his fists.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, while I appreciate your enthusiasm over the idea of being a father, this isn't a competition."

"Still, if it wasn't obvious. . .dibs!" He roared, pointing at himself.

We all rolled our eyes, the big lug may never grow up.

We still loved him, though.

* * *

A week has passed since the meeting at the Cullens house concerning the donor order. I still hadn't figured out how to tell my father I was going to carry babies for the Cullens.

I was afraid of his reaction. I had done nothing even remotely close to this before, so I had no way to gauge exactly what would happen.

I mentally slapped myself, that's enough of that. He would have to come to accept my decision, if he didn't initially approve of it, because it was happening with or without his approval.

I just wanted him to be okay with it. Maybe that made me seem childish, but I wanted him to be proud of me. I didn't want to disappoint him. It could contribute to the fact that he wasn't really part of my life growing up, but he was now. Either way, I wanted him to be pleased with my accomplishments and I included this in that category.

I groaned, banging my head off my joined hands.

I had to tell him soon.

For one, because the desire to tell him will drive me insane. For two, I doubted I could keep this a secret from him for long either way because of the changes my body would go through.

A door closed downstairs, making me jump a foot in the air.

"Bells?" Charlie called, most likely going through his usual routine of removing his gun belt and ammunition. He even went so far as to take all the bullets out of the gun and click the safety on. Ha ha, dad, I'm not that clumsy! Geez.

"Up here!" I shouted back, pushing away from the computer and walking to my bed. I quickly stashed any evidence of baby related material I had been looking at. Just because I planned to tell him didn't mean I wanted to have it all out there, overloading his brain and everything. It felt like it would be too much, too soon, all at once.

"Billy asked me to go to with him and Jake out on the lake. The way it sounds, we'll be gone all day tomorrow." Charlie gave me a sheepish smile.

"That's fine, dad, I can fend for myself for one day. I could hang out at the Cullens if I get lonely, maybe ask Alice is she wants to go to Port Angeles to see a movie or something." I shrugged nonchalantly, used to his love of fishing.

Charlie's eyes narrowed, his expression changing from sheepish to suspicious. "You've been spending a lot of time over there. Any particular reason why?"

He probably thought that I had a crush on one of the Cullen 'children' and hadn't said anything. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened, although I didn't really need another Edward fiasco so soon after the original had ended. Both men remaining that were 'my age' were happily married as well as mated, but Charlie and the rest of the human world didn't know that.

I swallowed nervously, internally wincing at his suspicious tone. "I've been hanging out with Jasper and Emmett, Edward didn't let me near them when we were together. He was always wary, thought that I would become interested in them or someone else and eventually leave him. He had jealousy issues, with them and anything else that had a pulse."

"Oh, he did, did he? Is that why you stopped seeing Jake? You two used to be thicker than thieves, now you don't even talk to the boy!"

"I don't know how to tell Jake I don't reciprocate his feelings and I definitely do not feel ready to even try to attempt dating again for at least the next decade, minimum. He won't take it well and I have been putting it off for as long as possible because I don't want to crush the kid." I rattled off without really stopping to take a breath and really hoped he bought it.

He blinked, his eyebrows raising.

"Well," he stopped to clear his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "I would suggest the truth, it's always the best way to approach these things."

I flinched, guilt eating at my insides.

I had sort of been avoiding Jake and I just lied to my father because I was too chicken to tell him at the moment.

He caught the guilty look on my face.

I internally groaned. He wouldn't let it go now, he'd latch on like a dog did a bone until he got to the bottom of this.

"Bella, what's going on?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He always look like a cross between a disappointed parent and stern sheriff when he did that.

"Dad, there's something I should tell you . . ." I sucked in a deep breath for courage. Moment of truth. "I'm planning on becoming a surrogate mother for the Cullens."

There was a moment of silence.

Charlie's face paled, then slowly and steadily grew redder, until he looked like he was dangerously close to busting a blood vessel. "What?!"

"Dad-" I began, but was cut off almost immediately.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you telling me that my teenage daughter wants to have the child of a married man? A _married man_ with five adopted children, no less! Out of the question! Absolutely unacceptable!"

My anger flared to life instantaneously and I stood as well.

"I didn't tell you so I could attain your permission, I don't need it!" I snapped. "I am eighteen, an adult in the eyes of the law, and I consent. I don't need your permission to move forward!"

"Don't you talk to me about the law, young lady! I'm the sheriff of this town, I know every law by heart!"

"I will if it means you try to forbid me as Sheriff. I want to help the Cullens have biological children, so I will do just that!" I yelled, my breathing heavy as my temper raged. If he tried to forbid me only as my father, it would be one thing and we could possibly eventually get past this, but he wanted to play the Sheriff card. It wasn't against the wall, what I wanted to do and no one was dragging lawyers or police into it so there was nothing legally he could do.

"I will not approve of my daughter carrying another woman's husbands' child!" He replied stiffly, leaving as soon as the last word was spoken.

"Lucky for me, I don't need your approval." I grumbled, fighting tears.

It was true. I didn't need it, but I wanted it all the same. Now I knew he would likely never give it.

i descended the stairs as quickly as I could without injury. I needed to get out of the house.

Now.

I lifted myself into my russet beast and drove to where I wanted to be. Where I needed to be at the moment. Somewhere I was welcome.

Thirty minutes later I parked in front of the Cullens house.

I sat in the truck, working to calm my inner tempest. I didn't want them to see me like this and I definitely did not need Jasper accidentally channeling my emotions to the others.

Once I felt I could safely encounter someone without bursting into tears or yelling in frustration, I hopped out of the truck and made my way to the house.

I was met in the living room by Alice.

I shot her a wane smile. "Hey, Alice."

She wasn't smiling back. "Bella, what did you just do?"

I frowned at her. Usually I'm met with welcome and at least some small amount of enthusiasm, this was close to hostile for the chipper vampire. "What do you mean?"

"Would you care to explain why your future disappeared?" She demanded, almost glaring at me.

I sighed. Great. Just what I need right now.

I really didn't want to go into what had happened with Charlie. It was too fresh, they would blame themselves and I just didn't want to deal with any part of that. I came here to get away from it for a while, focus on the positives of the whole thing. Soak in the love and feeling of being accepted. I didn't plan on Alice not being able to see my future because of the altercation with Charlie.

"Where are the others?" I asked softly. "This concerns them, too."

Not a blink and a whoosh of air later, the room was filled with the remaining Cullens.

I bit my lip, stalling a little.

I shouldn't go into what happened with Charlie, I had enough trouble convincing Jasper that this was a good idea to begin with, but they needed something to go on. Why my future would change, why I was here instead of home, the works.

Jasper eyed me and Alice curiously, eyebrow raised. "What's goin' on?"

"I have made a decision, a decision that effects all of us, but Jasper and Alice most of all. I want to change the date of insemination to tomorrow afternoon." I announced, mentally crossing my fingers and hoping for the best.

Carlisle stared at me, stunned. "Why the sudden change in schedule?"

"I have my reasons." I answered cryptically. "Will you be ready?"

He blinked at me, seeming accepting my privacy. "Yes."

"Alright then, now that that's settled . . . who wants to watch a movie?" I asked, taking the opportunity to switch subjects and hopefully keep anyone from pressing for more information.

"Sure, we can watch that new spy movie I ordered on Amazon!" Emmett replied, grinning at me.

After a few minutes, we decided to an action movie instead. I cuddled on the love seat with a pillow, content for the moment to spend time with my second family.

Tomorrow would be a big day.


	6. Insemination

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. **

Charlie left before I woke up this morning, which hurt more than I thought it would. I allowed myself to cry for about half an hour, then wiped my tears and cleaned up.

After a quick shower, I was on my way to the Cullens. I was scheduled to be injected with Jasper's . . . stuff today.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

He was Alice's husband. I made them a promise I would do this to help them have a baby. I would be having his . . . stuff somewhere nothing that wasn't part of my body had been. I was excited about helping, but apprehensive and nervous about the process to get me pregnant.

I was allowed to have mixed feelings, right? Not my husband, but his junk is about to be in my trunk.

I shook my head to clear it. Focus, Swan. You are helping friends and you aren't even there, yet. Go over there, say hi, do this thing and act normal. It's just another day with them, you're going to hang out and have fun. You are doing this.

That worked for five minutes of the drive.

Alice approved of this plan, so that meant she wouldn't secretly resent me for having a baby with Jasper . . . right?

I arrived at the Cullens, the walk into the house was a bit blurry and I had to take a breath before entering the room where Carlisle had set up for the procedure. He was there, waiting for me on the stood beside the weird reclining chair with stirrups and a table of sterile equipment necessary, ready to use.

"Ah, Bella, there you are. For a moment, I didn't think you would come." He smiled kindly at me, almost as if he knew I was having a medium internal debate.

"No worries, I'm here and going through with the procedure." I sat in the chair and settled in.

He smiled in response, pulling on the gloves his profession is famed for.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that really necessary? You cant exactly get sick or anything."

I doubted my nether regions had anything deadly enough to kill a vampire, I wouldn't be sitting here if that were the case. I suddenly thought of the ridiculous movie Teeth and fought the urge to laugh.

"No, I suppose not, but you are able to contract various illnesses and nasty infections. I feel it's better to be safe rather than sorry." He answered, I couldn't see his face but I could hear the calm in his voice. "I will need you to lift the bottom of your dress, please."

I blushed to the roots of my hair, but did as he asked. It felt strange to expose myself to him, doctor or not. I shifted awkwardly as he carefully and clinically examined me.

"Relax, Bella. You will feel a little discomfort, nothing to worry about."

"So, uh, where's the final ingredient?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the exam. Hopefully it wouldn't be as awkward when he injected the said ingredient and we could pretend this embarrassing bit didn't happen.

Carlisle cleared his throat, not immediately answering. "On it's way as we speak. Jasper is in the other room procuring it for us."

I nodded, doing my best to get comfortable and not think too hard about what that meant.

A few moments later, growls and snarls reached my ears.

I started in surprise, I imagine my eyes must have gone comically wide.

Oh. My. God.

"Carlisle. Is he doing what I think he's doing?" I asked, my voice shaking. I hadn't thought he would be doing . . . that . . . so close to us. If anything, I thought they would do it like I'd heard sperm banks do and have it stored somewhere. Apparently, by procure, Carlisle meant retrieve live instead of from storage someone nearby.

"I'm afraid he is, we need the sperm to be as fresh as possible for increased success of implantation." He replied, his voice sheepish. He lowered my dress slightly, letting it rest on my knees. "Everything looks fine."

He sat back in the chair and discarded his gloves, pulling a fresh pair from the box and donning them.

A roar made me jump, I think I even squeaked.

A blink later, Carlisle had lowered my dress and the door opened.

Jasper walked into the room, straight to Carlisle and handed him a container.

I avoided looking at his face, wishing the chair would swallow me after what I'd heard.

"Thank you, Jasper. I believe we are ready for the procedure now."

Jasper left, closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone, I lifted my dress again and forced myself to focus on my breathing.

"Alright, Bella, I'm going to begin. Just relax, this will be over soon." He patted my shin soothingly.

In, hold five seconds. Out, hold five seconds. Repeat. I had repeated this exercise twice when I felt something foreign enter my body. I jumped a little when something cold shot up into my body, making me shiver at the temperature.

I heard a clink nearby and wheels moving.

"Now I will set the timer and leave the room. Once it rings, I will come back and set you upright again. When I do, I will allow you a moment to clean up and let you out of that chair. How does that sound?" He threw the gloves away, smiling reassuringly at me. I threw him a thumbs up, settling in. He set the timer and walked away, closing the door behind him.

I was left to my thoughts, which might not be a good idea.

Doubts and worries filled my mind, all the negative possibilities. What if this doesn't work? What if we're too incompatible? What if Nahuel was an anomaly that won't be repeated? What would the Cullens say? I made them a promise. Esme and Rosalie would be absolutely crushed if I couldn't deliver on my promise. What if it does work and Alice becomes angry with me? What if she resents me because I can give Jasper something she can't? What if Rosalie feels the same way?

I shook my head forcefully, pushing the thoughts away. It would work, I would be fine. I'm young, fertile, and healthy. Alice loves me, she wouldn't do that. She would happy because Jasper is happy and thankful, that's all. Everything will be fine. It'll work.

It has to.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the positive results. Esme, Rosalie and Alice would be so happy. I could imagine them holding their babies, looking down at their tiny bodies, smiling at their tiny faces. I thought of Esme and Rosalie's faces when they saw the baby for the first time. I thought of Jasper holding the baby for the first time, the look he would have in his eyes when he as he stared down at his/her tiny body.

Warmth surged in my chest. Jasper would be an amazing father. They all would be. Emmett, strong in body in spirit, so gentle with me and Rosalie. Carlisle, so kind and full of love, light. A true healer soul.

Images flashed through my mind. Each member of the family holding a baby and smiling, movie nights, play dates, holidays, and family dinners. Life, laughter, love, and so much hope. Happiness. Years and years of happiness.

Longing hit me so hard my chest ached. I wanted all of it for them, so badly it hurt.

The timer cut into my musing and I gathered myself with a mental shake.

Carlisle entered the room with a damp wash cloth, smiling at me. "I'm sure you're ready to be free of that chair, but you'll have to wait just a little longer. Here's a cloth for you to use, I'll be outside." He handed the wash cloth to me and walked to the door.

I cleaned myself up with the damp cloth, drying off with a few paper towels he'd thoughtfully left by the arm of the chair.

I lowered my dress. "I'm ready."

He came in, let me out of the blasted contraption, and we walked down to the kitchen so the human could have a snack.

I was surprised to say the least when I entered the kitchen, content to make a few sandwiches with whatever was on hand, to find Esme plating bacon and hash browns. "Oh, thank you, Esme. You know you really didn't have to do that. I could have made myself something, I know where everything is."

She waved me off, unconcerned, and Carlisle scooted a chair out for me while she brought the food to the table. "Nonsense, Bella, I don't mind a bit. I love cooking and we don't eat, so you're the perfect person to cook for. It's no trouble, really."

I couldn't help but think that if this works, she would have plenty of people to cook for in less than fifteen years. Nahuel could eat human food, so the children should be able to eat it, too. Not right away, of course, but once teeth come in and they are around two or so. I liked the thought of Esme and I cooking for the Cullen children together, family dinners every night and the house always smelling like a home cooked meal.

I smiled and sat in the offered chair. I took the silverware Esme gave me and the glass of water Carlisle sat in front of me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," they replied simultaneously.

I giggled, cutting into my hash brown. "You guys are too cute, sometimes."

"How did the injection go?" Esme asked, her golden eyes filled to the brim with hope and concern.

"It went well. I have high hopes that it will be successful." Carlisle replied, kissing her cheek.

I sighed, smiling at their affectionate display. "Aww. Now I definitely can't let you down, it would break my heart."

"You could never let us down, Bella. Just the fact that you're willing to do this for us means more to us than you know. I can't express the extent of my gratitude, nor can I thank you enough." Esme's eyes filled with venom tears and she gave me a watery smile.

I felt my throat constrict and tears well up in my own eyes. I nodded, trying not to cry. I focused on eating, letting myself calm down. When I recovered, I stared her in the eyes. "I love you, Esme. You're the mother I always wanted and I want to do this for you. You never have to thank me."

Esme rushed me, embracing me in her cold marble arms and held me to her.

In that moment, there was no need for words. In that moment, that embrace, everything was said that we needed to say.

I spent the rest of the day at the Cullens, hanging out. Once it got dark out and it was late enough to sleep, I drove home. Charlie was already asleep so I snuck upstairs, changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up, blinking open tired eyes and stretching, nearly cracking my jaw in a yawn.

I got dressed in sweats and descended the stairs two at a time.

The sound of the t.v. made me pause, Charlie was home and awake. Neither of those things crossed my mind as possible until now.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to face him or be chicken a bit longer while things cooled off between us.

After a moment, I sucked it up and took the last five steps toward the kitchen, passing the living room in the process. I picked my favorite bowl out of the line up and poured my preferred cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

I debated with myself, chewing my bottom lip. Should I sit at the kitchen table like I usually do or chance sitting on the couch with my father? Would it ignite another screaming match if I tried to act like nothing was wrong?

I groaned, choosing to attempt to take the high road and sit next to him. He was watching a football game.

I licked my abused lip to soothe the sting and shuffled my cereal around in my bowl with my spoon.

Awkward, much? I mentally scoffed at myself.

"What's the score?" I asked timidly, as I stared at the tan squares.

"Sixteen to ten." He grunted, leaning forward some more, his eyes fixed on the screen.

I ate the remainder of my cereal in silence, letting the dust settle from the small interaction. Once I was finished, I chose to speak up.

"Dad, could you pause the game for a minute?" I asked, unsure if he'd even hear me. He tended to become so enthralled in the games he watched he wouldn't notice if a stampede of buffalo tore through the house.

He did hear me. He sighed and reluctantly grabbed the remote, pressing pause. "What is it, Bella?"

"Look, about our talk yesterday-" I began, prepared to ease him into this bear trap of a conversation. It didn't go so well when I brought it up last time with a bit less tact.

"Isabella, we've discussed it and I have expressed how I felt about the idea." He said sharply, cutting off my timid beginning.

I didn't appreciate him interrupting me, after Edward doing it countless times and especially when it came to important conversations.

"Well, I told you how I felt about your expression. Now, there's something I need to say. I-" To my intensifying frustration, he refused to let me finish my sentence.

Again.

"Will not be doing it! Bella, I already told you that I didn't want you to do it, and I meant it!" He growled, his face turning red.

Alright, no more nice girl.

"I am doing it! It doesn't matter that you don't approve, there's nothing you can do legally to stop me." I snapped, angry and frustrated that he forced me to tell him this way.

This wasn't how I wanted to reveal my decision. I wanted to do it more calmly, kindly, more rationally.

If possible, Charlie's face grew redder, his eyes blazing and the vein in his forehead bulging.

"No! No daughter of mine will have a married man's child! I forbid it, Isabella!" He shouted, standing his full height.

I stood, too.

"You can't forbid me!" I screamed back. "Not only am I a legal adult now, but I've already been inseminated! I did it while you were away with Billy! There's nothing you can do to keep me from having a baby for the Cullens!"

"You won't, not in this house! Not under this roof!" He roared, the vein now throbbing in time with his words and spittle flying from his mouth.

I paused, paling. He couldn't mean what I thought he meant. Could he?

I swallowed, my temper deflated with the suddenness of a popped balloon. Fear flooded my body in its place.

"Dad?" I tried weakly.

"Get out! No children will be carried in this house!" He bellowed, pointing to the front door. "I want you out! Out! GET OUT!"

Tears welled in my eyes and I hurried upstairs, taking a small suitcase out of the closet and filling it with everything I touched. I didn't care to stop long enough to sort the dirty clothes separately, it could be done later, whenever that was.

I grabbed my book bag and school supplies, stopping next for my toiletries bag. I descended the stairs as quickly as I could, running out the front door and to my truck.

I threw everything in without bothering to look where it landed and drove, sobbing and wiping away the blinding tears.

I had to pull over at one point, the tears and sobs fully blocking my vision. The emotions of the day swirling and drowning me.

When I had gotten it mostly under control, I started my truck again and headed for the Cullens.

I couldn't go to La Push, Charlie would go there and the wolves wouldn't feel very welcoming once he tells them everything. I didn't know exactly what the wolves would do, seeing as I am technically still human and no biting will be happening, therefore the treaty has no been broken.

I couldn't go to Angela's, I didn't want to burden her or her family with a possibly pregnant teenager. She's a sweet girl, she wouldn't say so directly or otherwise, but I would be.

This left the Cullens.

Besides, if I was pregnant, it would be Jasper's. So, if my wanting to see them wasn't enough, the fact that I might be carrying a half human half vampire baby was.

I pulled into the driveway, drying my face and combing my hair with my fingers the best I could.

I cleared my throat and climbed out, leaving my belongings in the cab. I didn't want them to know immediately that I was freshly homeless and I didn't want them to feel obligated to take me in.

I stood on the porch, breathing for a moment. I knocked, my heart fluttering with nerves and the leftover emotions from the fight.

The door opened and Carlisle's gentle golden eyes met mine. They blinked in surprised enthusiasm, welcoming me. "Bella? To what do we owe this early visit?"

The dam I tried to build for my emotions broke at the combination of his kind eyes and warm words. I flung myself into his cold chest, seeking comfort as his arms wrapped around me reflexively. Tears leaked from my eyes and a few sobs escaped my throat.

"Bella?" He questioned softly, his melodic voice concerned.

"Carlisle . . . Can I stay here for a while?" I managed to ask between sniffles and sobs.

"Of course you can, Bella, you never have to ask. Our home is always open to you, dear one, you should know that already." He whispered, kissing the side of my head in the fatherly way he always had.

It made my heart swell with affection and ache from fresh wounds at the same time.

I took a deep breath to stabilize myself and pulled away, wiping my eyes dry. "Thanks, Carlisle, I really appreciate this."

"We'll get you set up in Edwards old bedroom, it has been cleaned out and you may finish it as you wish. I will see to it that a bed is placed by this evening, so don't worry about sleeping on a couch or some other nonsense."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Esme and the rest of the family approached the house while Carlisle and I were carrying my things to the porch.

She shot straight over to me. "What on Earth is going on?"

"I asked Carlisle if I could stay here for a while." I answered, fiddling with my fingers.

"Bella, that's fantastic! We can redo Edwards old room! We can put in a bed, an armoire, a nice walk in closet and-"

Carlisle cut her off with a fond chuckle. "Now, Esme, let the poor girl decide for herself."

I smiled at them, pushing down my issues.

"Belly? Um, not that I'm not happy with you being here, because I am, but why are you moving in?" Emmett asked, cocking his head sideways curiously.

I sucked in a breath, mentally preparing myself. "Oh, well, um. . . Charlie was unhappy with the fact that I am potentially pregnant with another woman's husbands child."

"He kicked you out?" Jasper whispered in a strained voice. "He threw you out, because you might be pregnant with my child."

"He thinks I will be carrying Carlisle's babies. He has a hard time with the marriage thing," I explained, hoping to ease his mind.

Apparently, I didn't succeed, he was gone the moment I finished speaking.

I sighed, wishing I'd never opened my mouth.

"Let's get you inside, so you can settle in." Esme smiled, leading me into the house.

That was how I came to live in the same house as the men who would do their best to get me pregnant.


	7. Break Me Down Then Build Me Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own own the Twilight series or any characters in it. **

It has been four days since Charlie told me to leave. In that time, I've decorated my bedroom with the assistance of Esme and Emmett. He carried the furniture in while Esme and I discussed designs for bed covers.

I decided on the least likely to cause blindness, but still tasteful cream colored bed spread with a swirling pattern.

Now, for the bed. I wanted something tasteful and decorative as headboards go, while at the same time being adequate and logical as far as mattresses go. It took a few hours to choose a bed, but I finally settled on an Amalfi Upholstered Bed with Chianti Finish.

Emmett snorted when he spotted the blankets on my bed and I glared in response.

"Is there a problem, Emmett?" I practically growled, irritated.

"No, no problem." He snickered, a huge grin on his face. He didn't even try to hide it, the jerk.

"What?" I snapped, not in the mood for this.

"I never figured you for the type to have your cream in bed." He snickered, his golden eyes glittering with amusement.

I frowned at him for a moment, before realizing what he was implying. I blushed five shades of red. "Emmett!"

I searched for something I wasn't particularly attached to, to throw at him. A pillow was the only thing on hand at the moment, I hurled it at his head, missing it by at least half a foot. The burly vampire guffawed and was gone in a blink.

Esme sighed. "I'm sorry about that boy."

"It's not your fault Emmett is so dirty minded." I scowled at the door, even though I was unable to see the vampire in question.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. . . . I don't really feel any different. Am I supposed to?"

"No, sweetheart. You won't feel any difference for a while yet, if we have been graced with luck."

"Esme. . ."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you think Charlie will change his mind? About his views of a potential grandchild, I mean."

Esme's heart shaped face fell, the smile fading. "I honestly don't know, Bella. I don't know the man like you do, I couldn't begin to guess what he would or wouldn't do. Saying that, I sincerely hope he does change his mind."

My heart squeezed painfully, my hope plummeting to its grisly death. I knew it was a long shot even before I asked.

Cold arms enveloped me, surrounding me in a sense of comfort and support.

"It'll all work itself out, have faith in that, if nothing else." Her soft, musical voice and motherly tone soothing my worries for now. "Now, let's get this room done, then we can bake a great big cake. How does that sound?"

I smiled, those were the magic words. "Great."

I loved to bake, which she knew, of course. I know I'd be the only one eating the cake, but it could last me a few days.

In the end, I had a cappuccino colored bedroom. I loved my bed, and the bed spread that covered it. It felt like it was mine, which was what I was aiming for.

I straightening the comforter and glanced around my room one more time, then flipped the light switch, casting the room into darkness.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rosalie muttered, watching Esme and I as we worked on a cake. At the moment, we were mixing ingredients and in my case, preparing the pan.

Esme paused, her hand over the large bowl of batter. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"I'm not an expert, Esme, but adding more flour may not work out well. It might make it really doughy and thick. Doesn't sound very appetizing." Rosalie commented dryly, pushing off her elbows and swaying gracefully from the room.

I watched her for a moment, jealous of her graceful movements, even when she doesn't try. "She's right, there's enough flour in the batter, all we have to do now is pour it into the pan and place it in the oven. The heat will do the rest."

"Oh." Esme washed her hands and put away the remaining ingredients.

I carefully poured the batter in the 9x11 inch cake pan and sat the dirty dishes in the sink. Then took the oven mitts Esme offered me with a smile, cautiously sliding the pan into opened oven. I breathed a sigh of relief when I managed to get the cake in without burning myself or any other injuries.

I accepted the glass of ice water Esme handed me.

"Well, that's that." I grinned, touching glasses with her in a silent toast before sipping the cool water.

"Have you thought about what you will do once you become pregnant?" She asked, setting her cup on the counter.

I startled, choking on the water. I coughed, hitting myself in the chest while my throat protested.

"Are you alright?"

"F-fine. Sorry, you just caught me off guard."

"I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself."

"I didn't, really. I'm fine, just needed a second."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, reassuring the motherly vampire. She had asked a good question, though. What would I do? "I'm not sure. I haven't thought about it, yet. I've just been focusing on getting pregnant and settling in here. The if it's possible and how to, mainly."

"That's understandable." She replied, golden eyes warm.

"Do you have any plans for construction of baby rooms? Or are they going to stay in the same room as the parents?" I inquired, honestly curious to know the answer.

"I think that would be their decision to make." Her eyes flicked to the side, toward the living room where Jasper and Emmett were last seen playing video games. Call of Duty, I think, maybe something else that has shooting and stuff. They all looked the same to me, it had fighting in it and that's all I really knew about it.

"Will it hurt?" I whispered. I knew that she was the only one who could tell me if birth would hurt. She had gone through the process before and she was someone I trusted.

"To be honest, I don't remember the birth itself very much." Her eyes grew distant, like she was gazing into the past. A memory of what had been. "I remember the first time I heard him cry, the weight of him in my arms and his smell."

I listened, her voice capturing me. There was a love there, that I had heard when my mother spoke to me. It was present when Esme spoke to or about the vampires that resided here. Her family.

My family.

I walked to the doorway, peeking into the living room and just took a moment to look at them. They had gathered in the room, engaged with each other in various activities, but still connected to each other. I smiled softly, they were mine now, too.

* * *

I sat in the cab of my truck, hand hovering over the keys hanging limply in the ignition. Spending quality family time with my immortal family had got me thinking of my mortal family, more specifically my father and how things turned sour the last time we spoke. I was planning on heading to Charlie's to try to talk to him, but I froze before I even started the truck. I was still parked in the garage, the front sliding door opened so I could drive through.

I couldn't do this.

I yanked the keys from the ignition and scrambled out of the cab, stepping back a few paces for good measure. I took a deep breath and pressed my hands against my forehead, the gesture helped me focus. Okay, okay, okay. Breathe, Swan, you're alright. I pressed harder, more harshly, holding the position for a moment then dropped my hands to my sides.

I groaned, placing my keys on the hook Emmett drilled for me after I moved in.

I couldn't get into the house fast enough, I needed to distract myself.

Emmett barreled into the mud room where I was practically freaking out. I had begun to pace and my hands were twisted up in my hair, occasionally pulling the roots painfully.

"Hey, Belly bean! What ya doing?" He boomed, bounding toward me with his trademark big grin.

"I couldn't do it." I mumbled, gripping my hair tighter. I should have been able to do it. I had faced scarier things than Charlie, multiple times. So why couldn't I gather enough courage to drive to his house and speak to him? I was volunteering to carry three vampire mens' babies! If I could do that, I should be able to handle a conversation with my father.

I was a coward. I was a yellow bellied, roll over and show your every weakness, lamb in a world of ravenous lions.

"Bells?" He frowned at me, concerned.

"I can't face him, Emmett, I tried to pep talk myself and drive over. . . . Nothing. I chickened out and now I'm pacing in your mud room ranting like a nut case. I'm a big, stupid coward and I don't know why I thought I could drive over to his house." I rambled, my movements increasing as my rant continued. My breaths were coming faster, black spots dotted my vision.

"Whoa, Bells, calm down. You're alright, just breathe. In, out, and again." Emmett murmured soothingly, golden eyes warm. I matched my breathing to his, my vision clearing and my thoughts becoming less manic. He smiled at me encouragingly, until my breathing was healthy and normal again.

Pain flooded my body and soul as I remembered the words Charlie hurled at me, the look in his eyes, his _face_.

"He doesn't want me anymore because I want to help you." My voice wobbled and became less intelligible with tears, I choked on a sob.

His words clung to me, sticky and black like tar, spreading fast and covering all the positives, smothering them until nothing remained.

I sobbed harder, hugging myself, feeling vulnerable and small. I envisioned myself as a glass bird I saw in a shop in Phoenix once, before mom met Phil. Fragile, delicate, easily broken if the right pressure is applied.

Cold arms pulled me to a marble chest-burly biceps that wrestled bears, that could accidentally crush me if he forgot to check his strength. I felt safe in his arms.

"I got you, Bells." He whispered, resting his chin on my head. "I got you."

I don't know how long we stood there, in our bubble of hurt and comfort, but I eventually calmed myself.

"Thanks." I whispered, wiping tears from my cheeks.

He kissed my forehead and left me alone in the mud room, allowing me a moment to regain my composure. I appreciated that.

I sucked in a deep breath and blew it out. I no longer felt like I was going to have a mental breakdown, or like I was a coward.

I shook my hands out and entered the main house, heading first for the kitchen to wash my cheeks. The tears were starting to dry, the crusty sensation of dried salt uncomfortable. I downed half a glass of water, my throat a bit sore and need to replace what I lost with my crying fit.

Next, I went to the living room to relax, maybe watch television for a while. Preferably with at least one member of the family.

Esme and Rosalie were looking over magazines on the love seat. Jasper was sitting on the corner chair, reading a book that looked like it was older than Edward. A strong breeze might have ripped the weathered pages and covers apart. The book was hardback, the covers a faded tan that appeared similar to two small rectangles of sun bleached log with rough edged and slightly yellowed pages between. The title was illegible and the design nearly indistinguishable vine work.

"Anybody want to watch T. V?" I asked, waving the remote I'd picked up from the side table.

"No, thank you." Jasper answered, his accent thicker than I remembered. How long had it been since I heard him speak?

"I would like to watch something." Esme replied, setting down the magazine she'd been flipping through.

"What's our poison?" I sat on the longer couch. "Romance? Comedy? Drama?"

No one mentioned my episode in the mud room, though they almost definitely knew about it. Jasper would have felt my emotions and they more than likely heard everything. I wasn't exactly quiet and their hearing is phenomenal.

In the end, we chose a romantic comedy. It was strange, how I didn't miss being in love, being involved in something that was more than myself. Even as I watched the couple on screen, surrounded by happy mated couples, there was no ache of sadness or loneliness.

Esme sat beside me about halfway through, cold hand softly squeezing mine.

I smiled at the maternal vampire, laying my head on her shoulder for a moment. Rosalie picked Titanic next, even though we've seen it at least a thousand times. I rolled my eyes, vampires were prone to choose classics.

Esme's choice was a feel good movie that sent warmth shooting through my chest.

We watched movies until I dozed off, surrounded by my vampire family.


	8. Filler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately, but I do enjoy writing this little tidbit. I hope you enjoy it, too. **

Comfort and warmth greeted me when I woke, the familiar colors and walls telling me someone had carried me to my bed sometime after I fell asleep. I recalled the events of yesterday, frowning at my emotionally unbalanced outburst and smiled when I thought about the family movie night. I would eventually speak to Charlie and try to smooth the kinks in our relationship, if I could, but for now I would focus on my other family and making their dream a reality.

I hopped out of bed and grabbed a quick shower, practically bounding down the stairs.

"You are certainly in a good mood." Esme chuckled, smiling at me as she plated baked bacon. She had tried the new spin just last week after a long talk with Carlisle on making sure I eat healthy, even though I wasn't carrying yet it wouldn't hurt to start eating the way I would when I did carry.

Except for tea-and coffee. I drew the line at cutting out either just yet, since I was looking at nine months without once I get pregnant.

"I am, actually." I answered, smiling in response and filling a plate. I piled it generously with bacon, toast, and eggs. The freshly squeezed orange juice was sweetened only slightly, taking the edge of acidity from the juice and exactly the way I liked it. "Any big plans for today?"

"Carlisle and I are going up to Canada for the day, we're going to be revisiting the scene of our fist hunt together after I turned." She replied with a sweet, reminiscent smile, golden eyes far away in memory. "Then tonight we're going to watch the northern lights for a bit. I always did think they were beautiful and intriguing."

"That sounds lovely, Esme."

She smiled, seeming lost in memories and thoughts of her date.

I let her be, finishing my breakfast in comfortable silence. I washed the few dishes she let me get by with, then went searching for the remaining Cullens, curious as to what the rest were up to today.

Rose and Emmett were . . . indisposed as I was told by Esme. Alice had decided to go out of town in one of her infamous shopping sprees that I shuddered to think about attending again, once was beyond enough. Never again, I refuse, couldn't be bribed or coerced for all the riches of the world. Jasper. . . I hadn't located yet and was at a loss as to where he would be in his free time when he was alone.

In fact, outside of school and family activities, I had only seen him with Alice which I was only now truly noticing. I hadn't had a reason to think about it before, I suppose, and I didn't want to be nosy or ask the others in case he prefers to be left alone today.

I walked upstairs, trailing my hand along the wall. I would wander around and see where I would end up, there was nowhere I needed to be. As much time as I'd spent here, I still haven't seen every room in the house. Partly because I had other things going on, stuck to the main areas of the house and areas I needed. Kitchen for nutrition, bathroom for hygiene and Edwards room for sleep.

I was curious now to explore the house, while respecting privacy and boundaries, obviously.

The first door I found that was unfamiliar was a pretty and noticeable door. It was made of a light wood, cherry wood perhaps, with thin intricate carvings in a vine like pattern that formed a twisty and curvy oval. The doorknob was equally eye catching, a smooth white marble or ivy, it was one of those that wasn't the traditional round but thinner and longer with a curve at the end. It seemed almost like it was made to fit the natural curves and contours of the human hand when closed, except with the cute little curl at the tail for the finish.

Curious, but also a bit nervous, I gingerly held the handle and turned downward. I met resistance, so I was not meant to see what was inside.

Time to move on.

I hummed a silly tune I remembered from a cartoon when I was younger, passing the doors I knew led to bedrooms and bathrooms.

The second door I saw that was new, to me at least, looked normal. I didn't see any weird carvings or ornate decorations or fancy doorknobs, anything that seemed as grand as the Cullen family was fond of and prone to choose. Much like the first door I tried, really. The wood was a nice, polished dark brown wood, possibly cedar or some kind of fir. It was pretty even though it was unextraordinary, I would have to ask someone about it later for future use.

I cautiously tried the knob, unsure if it would be locked, telling myself that if it was I would back off and continue my exploration elsewhere. It wasn't my intention to trespass where I wouldn't be wanted or see something I really shouldn't or absolutely wished I hadn't. My cheeks heated as thoughts filled my head of what I qualified as the last category, considering what Rosalie and Emmett were probably doing. I quickly steered my thoughts in another direction, focusing on the current situation. I didn't encounter any resistance when I turned the knob, so maybe that meant it would be okay to enter?

I swallowed and pushed gently, the door swinging open without a sound, obviously the hinges are well oiled. Maybe the squeaking bothered their hearing? It seemed plausible, given how sensitive it could be. I wonder why I hadn't considered that before, I had them over at. . . my old house and . . . he could hardly be bothered to oil the hinges on doors.

My musing grinds to a screeching halt when I had the door fully opened.

I blushed, mortified. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-I didn't-I was just-"

"It's alright. You can come in, I won't bite." Jasper smiled a small, self deprecating smile as he waved me in with a hand I just now realized was holding a book. He stood from where he had been seated in a light brown armchair, a twin armchair about two feet away with a round brown leather foot stool between them. A large, arched window was at his back, letting natural light into the space and brightening the entire room.

Oh.

The room I had stumbled into sort of resembled an old fashioned study you saw in detective movies or older movies where the gentleman retired to their study for brandy while the women folk gossiped or whatever else they did. The chandelier, rustic and manly, while still being quaint and homey was hovering half a foot from being directly over the armchairs. There were some modern touches to the room-a computer, different styled and more futuristic furniture. The fireplace was white, I suspected it was made of marble but I couldn't be sure. It had all the tidbits fireplaces needed to function, but I couldn't tell if it had been used due to its cleanliness. I admired the floor to ceiling bookcases, of which there was at least two. One along the wall opposite the door, another settled next to it, so close they were touching. Both armchair and bookcase were only a few from his desk in either direction, the bookcase set on the left and the armchairs almost directly in front. The desk that also looked as if it was taken from the set of an older movie and brought here for a sort of retirement. Dark, polished, obviously well cared for loved wood-the kind of wood that came off as sturdy and durable.

I needed a desk like that, maybe it would be sturdy enough to weather my clumsiness.

I stepped into Jasper's study, drinking in the books, noting the diverseness of his collection. A few names in particular jumped out at me, drawing my attention. Dickens, Twain, Shakespear, Tolstoy, Stoker and Harper Lee to list but a few. Old, newer, all different colors and sorts of bindings, first editions and . . . .

A low chuckle brought me back to my senses, I was caressing a first edition of Mark Twain's Tales of Huckleberry Finn.

I blushed, lowering my hand to my side and taking a step back. "Sorry."

"I don't mind. You enjoy the simple pleasures of reading a good book, you're standing in a room full of classics and other literary treasures, I would be more shocked if you stood in the doorway sedately with your arms behind your back." He replied, an amused light in his golden eyes and a smile on his lips.

"It's your study, your books, I shouldn't have been so familiar." I bit my lip, eyeing the nearest bookcase. I had seen the copy of Dracula I suspected was a first edition, but was doing my best to tamp down the urge to reach over and grab it. "If you don't mind, everyone else has their own agenda for today and I don't want to spend the day by myself. Could I stay and read a while?"

"Of course. I could use the company." He gestured to the second chair, returning to his seat and opening his temporarily abandoned book.

I carefully extracted Dracula from the shelf, taking the second armchair-which was actually very comfortable, tucking my legs underneath my butt and settled in to read.

* * *

I blinked, rubbing my eyes, they ached slightly-an indicator I'd been reading longer than I intended. I had the habit of losing all sense of time once my nose got into a book, but it usually didn't hurt anything.

I did need to use the restroom.

I just realized how badly I need to use the restroom. It hits me hard now that my full attention isn't on the pages lying not far away, innocently resting on the foot stool.

I awkwardly shuffled out of the study, my legs protesting competitively with my bladder, so far it was neck and neck. I ducked into the closest bathroom, a little uneasy because it wasn't the one I had been 'given' to use exclusively. I greatly appreciated the fact that all the bathrooms had working toilets and basic toiletries-such as toilet paper, soap, hand towels-even though I was the only human in residence.

I peeked into the study. "I'm going to take a break."

Jasper glanced up, from a different book I noticed, nodding at me. "I heard Rose and Emmett leave an hour ago, it should be safe to venture outside."

I laughed, closing the door behind me as I retreated.

I made a healthy and nutritious lunch, staying downstairs as I ate, washing my few dishes and brushing my teeth in my bathroom. I passed the calendar I had pinned on the wall in my bedroom when I decided to grab a light blanket from the closet. I glanced at it out of habit, then backtracked and gazed more carefully at the current week. I was due for an appointment with Carlisle to determine whether or not I am pregnant in two days. The date circled with a hopeful smiley face in the middle, beside the penned in words.

I chose a light tan blanket, long and wide enough to cover me, but not thick enough to overheat me in the natural sunlight.

Jasper was in the exact same position I left him in, I was convinced he hadn't moved a muscle since I stepped out. The book was a old, worn but well loved copy of the history of the Civil War. His expression was content, so it didn't appear the book gave him flashbacks, which I was glad of.

I settled into my spot, draping the blanket over my legs and picking up the book. I paused, my mind not on Dracula, but on a very important event coming up. I didn't want to disturb Jasper if he was content, he invited me in for company while he read, but is talking part of the deal? I worried my lower lip between my teeth and considered either outcome, weighing the pros and cons for each.

"Jasper?" I murmured quietly, ready to return to silence if he didn't acknowledge me.

I needn't have doubted.

He placed the book on the arm, angling his body toward me and in doing so, providing me with his undivided attention. It was a hefty thing, his golden eyes trained on me, curious and intense in the single minded focus on me. If I didn't already know he wouldn't harm me, I could compare the feeling to being pinned down with a predators gaze, but I did know better and his stare didn't make me feel that way. It was intense, true, but it didn't scare me.

"I have the appointment with Carlisle in two days to find out if I'm carrying. I was thinking, we haven't discussed whether your or Alice wanted to be in the room when he performed the check up or if you preferred to wait outside." I trailed off awkwardly, blushing as I cut my mild rambling before it had a mind of its own.

"Alice hasn't mentioned what she wants to do, but I would like to attend the appointment, if that's alright."

"It's more than alright, Jasper, you're both part of this and you have a right to be there if you want."

"I do. Thank you, Bella, for all of this."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Jasper."

"I do, please just accept it." Jasper urged gently, golden eyes and marble face earnest.

I nodded, conceding to his wishes.

We settled down in our respective seats, only moving to change books or see to my human needs. I spent the rest of the day and we'll into the evening with Jasper, occasionally chatting about the baby or books, but mainly reading side by side in companionable silence.


	9. To Be or Not To Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga, movie or book series. I only own the plot for this story and any characters I decide to make. **

**A personal thank you to Lady Skyelite for reminding me of important things for this story and suggesting things that I have applied to his chapter. **

**A round of applause for Lady Skyelite, Fanficqueen306 and my other reviewers who gave me the helpful information I needed to make this story even better. I love you guys! :)**

I shifted from foot to foot, biting my lip and waiting for directions. Alice gave my hand a gentle squeeze, reminding me of her supportive presence while simultaneously adding to the emotional pressure I put on myself.

I really didn't want to receive a negative result. I didn't want to let either of them down.

Jasper gave me a reassuring smile from where he leaned against the wall beside the office door.

"Lie down, please." Carlisle instructed, sitting on the rolling chair and slipping on gloves. "Try to relax, Bella, it will be over soon."

I focused on my breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

I willed myself not to start sweating, knowing all three would be able to smell it. I had no hope of hiding my nerves from Jasper, it simply wasn't possible, so I settled for not sweating. I shouldn't be nervous, I logically knew. It was an easy process, Carlisle had done it numerous times over his years of medical practice. I had nothing to worry about.

So why couldn't I shut off my nerves? My mind?

"Relax." He repeated in his soothing voice. I couldn't see him due to the sheet he draped over my knees to preserve my modesty.

I made myself sag into the medical bed he had placed in the room for things like this. I focused on everything but the procedure. What would I do for college if I did get pregnant? The rumor mill would be vicious and the work load exhausting, it would also be especially daunting with my new physical limitations. How would I cope?

Location was also an issue. Edward knew about this house and if he was serious, than it wouldn't be safe for me to live here while I was pregnant or after delivery.

But where could we move that was safe?

A gentle hand on my covered knee drew me out of my thoughts.

"You can dress, now." Carlisle murmured, rolling away and removing his gloves. He added notes to the chart he'd started to record the progress of this adventure. I knew it was unnecessary for him, because of his memory, but he said it would help others that came after us if they were in the same situation and didn't know what to expect.

I thought it was thoughtful and logical.

Alice held the sheet up so I could dress quickly without flashing anyone accidentally.

He put the clipboard down, grabbing the gloves from where they'd rested on his thigh and rolled toward the trash can. In the brief glimpse of his face I caught, there was something about his expression that made my stomach sink.

No. Please, no.

"Carlisle?" Alice asked tentatively, apparently seeing what I see. Jasper's expression was grim, sad. He felt something from his father.

"It didn't work, did it?" I whispered, sitting on the bed, my knees threatening to give out on me. I saw their reactions, but I needed the words. I needed Carlisle to tell me if it worked or it didn't.

Carlisle paused his movements, his hand hovering over the trash for a moment, before resuming motion. His body tensed, then his shoulders sagged and he stood from the chair, taking the few steps to where I sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, the words felt like cuts to my heart. He squeezed my shoulder, then Jaspers, and finally Alice's hand before leaving the room.

I appreciated the space to come to terms with the news. It didn't work. I wasn't pregnant.

My mind ran through every moment since the injection, looking for any signs. Did I do something wrong? Were there indications that this wouldn't work?

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I choked out, fighting tears. "I don't know what happened."

Jasper hadn't moved from his place leaned against the wall, his eyes dark, his marble features frozen in despair. His face suddenly contorted in pain and sadness, his eyes clouding. "Bella, this isn't your fault."

I couldn't find it in me to believe him.

Alice hugged me, wrapping me in her frosty embrace, but it didn't help. She pulled back, rubbing my arms in comfort.

Their matching expressions of loss and sadness cut me deeper than I thought I could ever be cut.

I did that to them.

No matter what they said, this was my fault. I gave them hope and snatched it away in the same cruel swoop.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, leaving the room as fast as I could. I couldn't stand to see their faces any more, their pain.

I fled to my bedroom and slammed the door shut, sliding down the wood until I sat on my carpeted floor. I held my head in my hands, my forehead touched the tops of my knees as I cried. I cried for them and I cried for me, I cried for the child that wasn't meant to be.

Why?

That's the question that kept playing over and over again in my head.

Why? Why? Just. . .why?

I wish I knew the answer.

Another terrible thought came. The others were out hunting, they didn't know yet. I could picture their faces, as much as it hurt me to. Esme, Rosalie, they'd be devastated when they hear. They'd had especially high hopes about this appointment and what it meant for the future. I knew what this meant to them and I failed them.

If I were any of them, I wouldn't want to see me for a while.

* * *

Later that night, I snuck downstairs for something to eat. I didn't want to risk running into any of my extended family, but my stomach was growling loud enough that I was surprised the Denali clan hadn't called to demand I be fed. I took the unwanted risk, tip toeing into the kitchen and immediately stopping short.

Esme, the sweet and motherly spirit, had left me a small plate of sandwiches and a bottle of water. I could tell from the smell of her perfume that she must have hastily exited only a moment before I entered the kitchen. She was giving me space, although I know it must be killing her to not run up to me and comfort me. Carlisle or Jasper must have told her I needed time and she must have decided to heed their advice.

I appreciated the space, at the same time I longed for support and comfort. Isn't that odd?

I blinked away fresh tears, instead sitting at the counter and accepting the offer of comfort she felt she could give me without violating my need for space.

I ate the food, washed my dish, drank all the water and refilled the bottle so I could take it with me as I left. I did feel a little bit better since I ate, heading upstairs to lay down.

I was so tired.

THE NEXT DAY

I was done crying, feeling sorry for myself. Now, I'd act.

I strode up to Carlisle's study, my heart beating in my chest. I knocked on the door, nerves wracking my body.

"Come in, Bella." He called smoothly from inside. If I didn't know them so well, I'd ask how he did that, but I got used to it and learned not to ask.

I entered the room and sat in the chair on the other side of his desk. I wiped my hands on the front of my jeans, hoping to get rid of the sweaty palms.

"I've thought about this a lot since yesterday. I know the outcome wasn't as we'd hoped, and I admit that I was upset. Not at you, but the situation. Anyway, I have decided, after a lot of thought, that I want to try again." I met his shocked golden eyes. I would have thought it comical if I wasn't so serious about this.

"Pardon?" He inquired, almost dropping the book he was reading.

"I want to try again." I repeated, biting my lip when he only stared at me.

He shook himself out of it after a moment. "Bella. . . Are you sure about this? Once it is done, I cannot undo it until a certain point."

I nodded firmly. "I'm sure. This is what I want."

"Alright, I'll take blood tomorrow, and we can discuss a time frame." He sighed, placing the book on his desk. "You should speak with Jasper as well, if he is still your choice of father."

"He is." I replied without hesitation. "I will talk to him when he gets back from his hunting trip."

The first move had been made, now for the next part. Talk to Jasper about this.

I'll need all the luck I could get.

I sucked in a breath, collecting calm to fuel my courage.

What if he said no? What if he got upset? What if Alice said no?

I shook my head, dislodging the thoughts. I couldn't think like that.

I put on my big girl panties and searched for Alice. I found her leaning against my bedroom door.

"I saw your future disappear again, Bella. I know what you are planning to speak with me about." The little pixie like vampire paused, a small smile lighting up her delicate features. "I would be happy to continue. I need to discuss this with Jasper, but I don't think he would be against the idea."

I blinked. That I did not expect.

"Wait outside the living room until the clock chimes three." She said cryptically and danced away.

I did as she asked and stood outside the living room, listening intently for the clock.

It felt like a lifetime before I heard three chimes, I wasted no time in entering the living room and heading straight for the couch where Jasper and Alice sat, talking.

"Jasper?" I didn't want to be rude, so I made sure he knew I was there in a sort of subtle way.

"Bella." He responded, giving me a polite nod. "Alice mentioned that you wished to speak to me about something?"

"I want to try again." I blurted out, far less tactful than I had planned. I winced, hoping he wouldn't react badly.

"What?" He asked, his voice and face betraying his shock. He rapidly glanced between Alice and I.

"Please don't be upset, but I have decided that I would like to try again, if you still want me to carry a child for you." I responded, keeping watch on his expressions.

"I don't understand, yesterday-" He cut himself off and sighed. "You were unhappy and it was because of this. Why would you want to go through that a second time? I can't ask you to."

"I want to try until I know for sure that I can't do this. Not just for you or your family, but for me, too. I can't live with letting this go and never knowing if whether I tried one more time, if I could have gotten pregnant." I held his gaze, praying he understood. "I want to do this, you aren't asking or making me do anything."

"This is why you were asking all those hypothetical questions." He turned to Alice, understanding dawning on his face.

She smiled.

"If you're sure, then I suppose we can try." Jasper murmured, squeezing Alice's hand.

"The only thing to decide now is when we would do this. Why don't you two talk about any preferences, I will wait outside. Holler or come fetch me when you're ready." I whirled on a heel and left them to it.

I grabbed some cold grilled chicken from the fridge to nibble on and sat crossed legged on the floor of the kitchen, less than five feet from the living room.

I had finished my snack when they had come to a decision.

I took a seat on the love seat, settling so I was facing them.

"How does two weeks from now sound?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged, no reasons for an objection coming to mind.

A thought suddenly popped in my head.

"Alice, has anything come up?" I figured maybe if we had decided to do this, she might be able to have visions.

"No. I can't see anything, it might be because the child would be neither fully human or fully vampire." She frowned, concentrating. She sighed, slumping in her seat and shaking her head.

"That's okay, we'll take this one day at a time." I assured her.

We made a visit to Carlisle's office to tell him what we decided fifteen minutes later.

"You wish to proceed with the insemination two weeks from now?" Carlisle asked, golden eyes watching my reactions carefully. He had dismissed Alice and Jasper few moments earlier.

"Yes." I answered, noting the way his shoulders released some tension.

"I would like to run a full blood panel and for you to begin taking pre natal vitamins and folic acid supplements within the week, so you will have all the things you need to carry a healthy child in the future." He commented, making notes on his clipboard. "Also, we could try all through that week, multiple times a day to increase your chances to conceive."

"That sounds logical. Let's do it. Um, about the blood. . . Could Esme be here for that part? When it comes to it, I mean." I blushed, I still hated needles.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"If I may suggest? I recommend trying more than once a month, even after this next round. I would say every five days and maybe two days after, if you are alright with it. It would drastically help your odds."

"I would have to talk to Jasper, he's the other half of this, he may not want to provide. . .the ingredients that often." I mumbled awkwardly toward the end. I was uncomfortable talking about ingredients, even after we agreed to get me pregnant with his child. Well, his and his other male family members children as well.

"Good, let me know what you decide, whether separately or together." His head titled to the side, his eyes focused on something else for a moment.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, a little nervous that it was bad news.

"Esme has asked for a family meeting, we should join the rest of the family in the living room." He explained, putting the clipboard away and standing.

"Oh." I mutter intelligently.

* * *

"I have asked you here, because I believe we should discuss a few things, now more than ever." Esme began, glancing around the room. "There are quite a few things we need to discuss. First and foremost is Bella's safety. We should consider moving, as long as we stay here, we risk Edward or the wolves retaliating to the news of Bella's pregnancy. There's also the issue of school and how the community will react. Any suggestions?"

"What? Like leave Forks entirely?" I blistered, I had been in Washington less than three years! Now, I was expected to just pick up and leave again? What the hell?

"I'm afraid so." Carlisle replied gravely, voice soft.

"I can't just take off-just pick up and leave Washington." I protested, not believing the situation called for this.

"I'm sorry, I know you have only lived here for a few years, but it's the best solution to keep you and the children safe." Esme turned her soft, golden eyes on me and I thought about her words.

They made sense, even though I didn't want them to.

"We can't go to a property we've used before, he knows where they all are and would find us with little effort. It also can't be close to a previous property. We would also have to use a new name to purchase it." Jasper supplied, frowning and the bright gold in his eyes fading to a darker color to match his mood.

I frowned. Edward had been with the Cullens a long time, been part of their thought process while they chose names. He probably knew every alias they had.

We would need a completely new alias.

Like lightning, inspiration struck.

Grandma Swan.

"My grandmother's maiden name." I blurted, interrupting the Cullens rapid fire of alias ideas.

"What was that?" Esme inquired, blinking at me.

"You could use my grandmother's maiden name for the purchase." I explained, getting excited.

It made sense, I'd be living with them, naturally. I was kind of having their kids and they're talking about it because it concerns my safety.

"You would allow us to do that?" Rosalie demanded, gold glare on full throttle.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.

Sometimes, we got along. Sometimes, as you can clearly see, not so much.

"Yes." I answered casually, not letting her attitude bother me.

"Alright, the next issue is the time line itself. Edward may want to retaliate when the news of the pregnancy reaches him, as will the wolves. Not to mention the community's vicious gossip mill that will not spare her." Carlisle glanced my way, a thoughtful look on his face. "We aren't young and we haven't aged like those around us. The people of Forks will notice soon. The sooner we can leave, the better it will be for all of us."

"We just graduated and none of us are going to college. We can leave as soon as we find a place to buy. So, say six months? Eight at the most." Emmett pitched in." We could always choose a spot and build what we need. The build might snag the townspeoples attention before we're quite ready, but they'd know we were there eventually."

"It could work. Until then, I want you to look after one another, especially Bella."

"I won't go to college anytime soon, maybe I could take some courses while I was recovering from the first delivery. However, I highly doubt it. I'm fine with that. Let's get ourselves a safe home for the children."

It was decided.

Esme, Rosalie and Jasper would search for a home that suited our needs. Carlisle and Emmett would make blue prints in case they were required. Now, for the suggestions Carlisle made for me, medically.

Such as, the full panel Carlisle mentioned.

Ugh. . . .


	10. A B C or 1 2 3?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or its characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine. **

**Thank you to the ever wonderful Lady Skyelite and Fanficqueen306 for the ideas and support. You both ask questions and give me suggestions, ideas on how to make this story better. You also inspire me with your enthusiasm when it comes to the characters, chapters and events. This one is for you! A thank you to those who read, review, favorite and follow. :) **

The tender bruise on the inside of my elbow twinged again, reminding me of its existence. As if I was going to forget it.

I had greatly disliked my blood workup. Mainly the needles and the fact that you could actually see the blood flowing into the clear little tubes like some disturbing version of filling a glass of water or milk. I shuddered at the thought.

If it wasn't for the sake of safety, I would've said to hell with it! Outright refused.

As it was, I was sitting in Carlisle's office, waiting patiently for him to share the results of the darn thing.

"Everything looks good, so far. I don't see any deficiencies or problems in the blood work." He said, setting the papers in a folder and slipping it back in the desk drawer. "You can begin taking the supplements and vitamins tomorrow. I would advise you to make sure you take them every day. Do not miss a day." Hre instructed firmly, handing me three pill bottles, each a different size.

"So, that's it? I pop these once a day, eat the healthy diet you and Esme suggested, and I'm good to go?" I blustered, blinking in surprise.

Honestly, I thought it would require more work than that.

He chuckled, an amused smile on his face. "I would recommend light exercise to accompany those things, but yes, that's it for now."

"Noted. How are the blueprints coming along? Cullen manor 2.0 planned out and ready to build?"

"The blueprints are nearly finished, thank you for asking. All that's left is the approval of the children's bedrooms."

"I suppose Esme and Rosalie will do that, then. They would probably be best, with their experience."

"Actually, no. Each couple will individually approve and possibly design the space that is meant for their child. It's only right, since it's their family and their responsibility." Carlisle stared at me for a moment, face open and eyes bright with wonder. "It's an amazing thought, you know? That there _will_ be children in the house, after all this time, after everything . . . Sometimes, I look at you, Bella, and I can't believe you're real."

I blinked, stunned. What?

"Ever since we met, you've never treated us differently, never feared us even for a moment. You see us as people, love us a family, accepted us for who we are-_what_ we are. We are so incredibly lucky." His golden eyes were open, earnest and so vulnerable. It almost physically hurt to see. "You're heart is so big, so kind and gentle. You're willing to give up a flesh and blood child of your own to help one of my daughters to have a chance at being a mother. You didn't even bat an eye while doing so. You're giving us hope, a future we never thought we'd be able to have. You've chosen to give us all a gift we may never be able to properly thank you for. I have no words that can fully express the enormity of the gratitude I feel."

I stared at him, unsure what to say. His words threw me, the heartfelt confession making me teary eyed and equally emotional. He, a gentle and kind vampire doctor, was getting sentimental and just melted my heart with the warm joy in his eyes. I had done that. My choice had done that.

Sitting here, Carlisle staring at me as if I hung the moon and sun, it didn't hurt as much that Charlie discarded me from his house and his life. My fathers shadow, that had loomed over me since I had moved out, was gone in a puff of smoke.

This moment, among the others I've experienced since I made my decision, made everything worth it.

I left the study not long after, heading to living room. The ladies of the family had decided, and the men approved, to undertake the task of searching for either land to build on or a house that was already constructed that was big enough for us as we were now. Additional land that came with the house would be a welcome plus.

"Bella!" Alice practically mauled me as she latched onto my arm and led me over to the couch. "I made a folder while I was waiting for you, we're going to go through it together. It's going to be so much fun!"

I sighed indulgently and allowed her to show me the houses she had waiting for me to look at. Esme only gave me a reassuring smile and Rosalie rolled her eyes at the smaller vampires antics.

I hummed appropriately while she showed me pictures of houses that she liked. We had gotten through a page, her describing each houses best features enthusiastically and me listening dutifully.

Carlisle entered from the kitchen and smiled at us. "While I have you ladies in the same room, I'd like to discuss something."

I turned my attention to him, interested in hearing what he had to say.

"I would like to try to harvest eggs from Rosalie and Esme, to fertilize and implant in your womb so you can carry the children." He shifted, watching each of our expressions.

"That's a great idea, Carlisle, we should try it." I smiled at him in encouragement. It would be more perfect than using only half of a couples DNA. "It would help make the future child theirs even more."

"I love it, it's a wonderful idea." Esme glowed as she kissed her husband and mate.

I politely looked away, but smiled, happy that they were happy.

Rosalie rushed off, probably to tell Emmett by the look of excitement I saw on her face before she disappeared.

"Alice, you wanted to show me something?" I prompted, when Esme and Carlisle's kiss got more intense and intimate.

Technically, she had already showed me, but the PDA was making me uncomfortable.

I wasn't surprised that they left in a hurry a moment later.

I also didn't think very hard on where they were going and very likely going to do when they got there.

None of my business. Don't _want_ to know.

"Yes, there's a tie I was hoping that you'd be able to help me break. See, Esme loves this house, but I think the second choice is best. Which do you like?"

The first was a minor spin off of the house we were currently living in, large and clinical with plenty of space. The second was better, but still held a similarity to this house. Looks like they were having a hard time changing habits for house designs, but in their defense, they'd been doing it this way since before I had been thought of. I caught sight of one house she hadn't mentioned. The third was a traditional home that was smaller and had a heap of charm, along with a good chunk of land. I loved it! I wanted to buy it right away. "The third one."

"Really? It's small." Alice made a face at the house in question.

"It has land we can build on, which means we can build a few more houses on the land. Each can be about three or four bedrooms and each couple can have privacy for themselves as well as with the children once they're born. It's perfect for us." I pointed to the spot that says location. "It's not too far from a small town that Carlisle can't get supplies if we need them, but far enough away that we will have all the privacy we want for hunting and being your natural selves."

Silence.

Well, except for the gentle hum of the dish washer in the next room.

"Hey, Emmett." I called, seeing Alice's face hadn't cleared up one bit. I wanted a second opinion, one that wasn't biased on what they wanted for themselves and Carlisle was . . .busy.

"Yeah, Belly Bean?" Emmett boomed, bouncing into the room with eyes too bright for me to be comfortable. I didn't want to know what made them that happy.

"I think I found the house. Look, there's a lot of land, it could be built on. There could be about three houses built with four bedrooms. If we did that, there could be the main house, the traditional house we're buying to get the land, and seperate houses for each mini family. What do you think?" I glanced at his expression, hoping he didn't laugh or something.

"Sounds perfect, we should go for it." He answered, grinning at me. "I'd tell Carlisle, but he and Esme are busy attempting to make babies at the moment."

I flinched at the mental image.

"Ew. I really didn't need to know that, Emmett." I groaned, shuddering. As my honorary parents, I really didn't to have that floating around in my head. Catching Renee with Phil once after school had been bad enough.

"Aw, c'mon Bells! It's not like you haven't gotten to third base before!" He crowed, grinning like a madman.

Edward told him?! It was embarrassing enough that the mind rapist found out when I accidentally let it slip in my sleep. He grilled me the next morning, wanting to know all the grisly details of the whole ordeal.

"Wait until you meet your mate, you'll be worse than me and Rosie!" He boomed, laughing at my horrified blush.

"Stop! Oh my God, I don't wanna know!" I yelled, covering my ears before he could tell me anything specific about his sex life with his wife.

I hurried out of the room and upstairs to my sanctuary.

I had had quite enough of people saying and doing things I really didn't want to know about for the moment.

Tomorrow, I'd talk to Carlisle about the embryo harvest more.

Right now, I was going to go to bed.

* * *

I woke, rested and refreshed, at eight.

I took a quick shower and made an effort to dress as fast as possible. I chose a pair of faded jeans, a white tank top, and a navy button up blouse for the day. I tossed my hair into a messy bun using a slightly battered scrunchie, cleaning up the sides with a couple of small clips. My fuzzy tweety socks were on my feet to protect them from the hardwood floors as well as because I wanted to by comfortable and they were cute.

I hummed a happy, familiar tune on my way downstairs, a skip to my step.

My good mood carried over as I made a bowl of cereal, carefully slicing a few bananas to throw on top, bobbing my head to the music playing in my head. The Cullens shared fond smiles through breakfast, amused at my antics.

Carlisle had some papers and a red ink pen, reading through them and occasionally writing or seemingly crossing out something.

After breakfast, the Cullens and I gathered in the living room for a family meeting. Carlisle and I agreed that there was no reason the rest of the family shouldn't be included in the conversation since it effected them if the harvesting worked, which could be a big if given the hurdles he had to go through to even get the eggs from the women.

I settled on the couch, Alice and Jasper taking the seats beside me. Esme reclined in the love seat with her husband, Rose and Emmett closing the loose circle in the armchair.

"How would you harvest the eggs?" I asked, genuinely curious as to what he may have discovered.

"I'm not sure, yet. I have to find a way to penetrate skin, muscle tissue and into the ovaries themselves to extract the eggs-possibly blindly as the ultrasound machine doesn't work on vampires. I need more information, more data." Carlisle sighed, rubbing his forehead and glaring down at the folder holding the papers he'd been looking at during breakfast. "From what I _have_ learned, the process is painful for human women, I don't know if the procedure will do the same with vampires since the physiologies are different."

"Okay." Alice murmured. "How would we find out either?"

His shoulders slumped, Esme rubbing his arm comfortingly. "I don't know."

"What's that?" Rose asked, pointing to the folder with a perfectly manicured finger.

"I am attempting to map out the approaches I would possibly use to determine a safe and hopefully painless way to extract the eggs. So far, none of them will achieve both or either goal." He flicked his eyes to me, the rest of the family following suit. "If I do succeed, I will need to monitor Bella once I inject the eggs, her body may not accept them. There's a chance that you'll accept them and you just fine and carry a healthy fetus to term. I'm sorry, but I can't make any guarantees."

"I understand." It felt like a kick in the gut, the thought that I may not be able to carry the children I wanted to provide my family.

Carlisle leaned forward, gently grasping my hand in his cooler, larger hand. "Let's not dwell on these things. We should instead focus on the move and decorations, it will help."

"Speaking of," I said, clearing my throat and forcing a more positive attitude until it came naturally. "When do we take off?"

I'd heard that Emmett had traveled up last night to finalize the purchase so the construction could start as soon as next week.

"We were thinking a month or two. Let you have some time to say goodbye, we could reach out to a few contacts regarding things such as materials and shipping." Carlisle answered, scooting back in his seat again. "Emmett and Esme will head down a few days to a week beforehand to begin construction and interior design. She wants to do a slight remodel to the existing house to make it more comfortable, have a few things ready so you can arrive and settle in quickly."

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful." I smiled at her in appreciation.

"No thanks needed, the drive will be hard on you and there will be enough to do without worrying about furnishing necessities for the first night." She replied, waving my words away.

"Is there anything we aren't taking with us?"

"I suggest you pack everything you wish to have with you. I think this will be the last time we come back to Forks."

"Are you selling the house, then?"

"I've spoken with our lawyer about it becoming a property to a dear friend."

"So, that's a yes."

"Yes, Bella, I'm afraid it is."

I nodded. There were some memories I wasn't going to miss, but there were more that I would.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, be it movie series or book series. Only things I own regarding this story are the plot changes I create and any OCs I imagine up to add.**

It's been two weeks since the Cullens and I spoke of the impending move, I spent most of the time willfully ignoring the fact that Charlie seemingly behaved like he didn't have a daughter anymore. The wounds were still raw, still bled around the edges if prodded, so I didn't. I didn't acknowledge the stares, the whispers, the rumors floating around Forks or the fact that Charlie refused to speak or react to my name at all.

I read, watched movies, completed homework and focused on the calendar-literally counting down the days until I left this town and some of it's occupants behind. Namely Jessica, Lauren and Mrs. Stanley. And. . . . Charlie, as much as a small part of me wishes we could work this out.

I'd been debating from the moment I finished breakfast this morning if I should risk a drive to the old house and collect the rest of my belongings. Esme and Alice had, of course, seen to it that I'd received clothes and everything else I'd needed, but it wasn't the same. The brand new stuff didn't measure up to the weird, but thoughtful blanket my mother had made for me out of the shirts from our road trips. The scrapbook I made when I was seven, filled mostly with pictures and keepsakes from Grandma Swan. The little painted jewelry box that held the little jewelry I had claimed for myself after her death. I wanted my things with me here, add it to the collection Esme and Alice acquired for me.

I couldn't put this off forever, though I'm sure the Cullens would gladly make the journey back for me to claim these items, it was childish and foolish to stay away indefinitely because Charlie said some hurtful words to me. I'm stronger than that.

This conviction didn't stop my stomach from churning and rolling once I made my decision to go. An hour and some change after running in circles in my head.

The Cullens understood my nerves, followed me out into the massive garage to lend their support. It helped a bit.

I shot them a smile, a pretty unconvincing smile I'm sure, and firmly closed the door to my beloved beast.

The drive to Charlie's felt longer than it ever had, which was utterly ridiculous because it was the same as it had always been. I obeyed the traffic laws, there was no hold ups on route so there was delays.

The house crept into view, sitting innocently where I'd left it. It didn't look any different, not really, but I didn't feel the sense of home I used to when I saw it.

There was a car I didn't recognize parked behind Charlie's police cruiser. Dark blue, four door, nice finish but not as sleek as the Cullens cars.

I parked on the side of the street and stared at the house for a moment. It seemed daunting now that I was actually here, real. I was here and this could go a number a ways, especially since there was an unknown variable inside. I'd have to walk in blind and hope for the best.

The walk up to the house was similar to what I think walking through molasses would feel like. Time slowed, I became aware of how fast and hard my heart was beating. My palms beaded with sweat I promptly wiped on my jeans once I arrived at the front door. There was a lot of noise coming from inside, more than usual. There had to be at least four people, judging by the level.

I took a deep, fortifying breath and opened the door. I didn't wait for Charlie or knock because if I left it up to him, he probably wouldn't let me in. I needed inside to go through my stuff, I didn't want him or anyone else doing it. It was mine, regardless of how he felt about me at the moment or the fact they were technically family heirlooms I wanted.

Jake and Billy were sitting in the living room, Sam glared at me from where he was leaning on the wall beside the couch. Charlie wasn't in sight, but I knew he was home.

"Jake, Billy. . . .Sam. Where's Charlie?" I asked, ignoring the dark looks I was receiving. They didn't have the power to throw me out of the house, legally speaking even if they did physically. I knew they'd had a problem with my decision to carry their archenemies children, but I don't give a flying hoot. It's my body and it's my decision. They'd have to either get over it or ignore me. I'm okay with both options becoming a reality.

Sam's glare intensified, his jaw clenching tighter reflexively.

Charlie walked out of the kitchen before anyone bothered to answer my question. He froze in place, his face darkening and eyes flashing with anger. "What are you doing in this house? I made it clear I didn't want you here."

"I came to see if I left anything that I wanted." I hissed, I wouldn't cow to the man because he got angry.

Sam straightened up, hatred oozing out of his pores. "You have no right to step foot here."

The last word he spat was indistinguishable, other than it was his native language. It didn't sound like it was remotely nice or flattering, but I didn't care.

"You don't have the authority here, Uley. Charlie can tell me he wants me gone, he has before. He's a big boy, he makes up his own mind." I responded evenly, fighting a smirk at the flash of fury in the wolves eyes.

"You have chosen to breed with _them_! To create their abominations!" He snarled harshly, his body vibrating. "It's disgusting! A sin against nature herself!"

I rolled my eyes at his last declaration, discreetly texting Emmett while I replied. "What I do with them isn't your concern."

"It is when those _things_ threaten lives." He growled, the vibrating increasing.

"They aren't _abominations_ or _things_! They are just innocent, helpless babies!" I snapped really getting pissed now. "You have no right to call my children anything!"

I know I was getting a bit too possessive, but they were mine to care for until they were safely delivered an I'd be damned if that mutt would talk about them like that.

Charlie remained silent throughout the exchange, swinging puzzled eyes from me to Sam. Jake and Billy looked on with stony faces and unforgiving black eyes.

Jasper burst into the house, flanked by Emmett.

They immediately blurred to stand beside me, Emmett pressing me until I moved behind him. Jasper was half crouched in front of Emmett, cutting off any chances of the wolves getting to me.

"You okay, Bells?" Emmett asked, not moving a muscle.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I snipped, glaring at the mutts in the room from around his arm.

"Emmett." Jasper growled, not budging a single inch.

"On it." Emmett disappeared upstairs in a blink, giving the wolves and Charlie a wide berth as he passed.

"Where the hell did he go? I never gave him permission to enter my house! Neither one of you!" Charlie yelled, snapping out of his shock. "I don't know what's going on between your family and the Quileute, but I want you out of my house!"

Emmett skipped downstairs carrying a single box, but it was fairly large and cram packed.

"We're leaving. We will return to our property, do not pursue and you will stay alive." Jasper spoke, his voice hard and colder than their skin in the Antarctic.

The box changed hands, Emmett picked me up in his burly arms and ran toward the house. He set me on my feet when we arrived, Jasper came a little later. He looked like I imagine the darkest demon in hell would look.

If I didn't know better, I'd have been scared out of my mind.

Eyes darker than the pitch black of night roamed over me, checking for injuries. He must have been somewhat satisfied with his findings. He passed the box to his brother and stalked off, disappearing into the forest with quick, jerky, aggressive movements.

Emmett and I watched him go, before he led me inside by my elbow. Carlisle looked me over then handed me two bottles of pills. I swallowed the required dose of each and curled up on the couch, rubbing a hand over my abdomen in a silent apology. Just in case.

I'd gotten caught up in the moment, but in hindsight badgering an angry wolf hadn't been a smart move. I was lucky Sam or Jake hadn't phased, beyond glad I'd programmed Emmett's number in my phone.

I dozed off while watching a documentary about fungus.

* * *

I avoided Forks as much as possible in the week following the incident at Charlie's.

It was easy, really, I didn't have anywhere I absolutely needed to go aside from school and afterwards I stayed at home. I didn't unpack the box Emmett procured for me, it was already situated and everything inside was going with me to the new house.

The other boxes, however, were slowly filling up as I prioritized and made decisions on what I wanted or needed with me the most.

The move date was accelerated due to the incident. Emmett had submitted the purchase yesterday and travelled ahead with Esme that afternoon to begin construction. Tensions in the house ran a bit high, worried about potential fallout from last week.

Jasper ran patrols around the house and land, only stopping to hunt and attend my afternoon checkup today.

I was ready to leave, if only to ease the minds of my family and myself.


	12. The Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or its characters. The only things I claim as mine are my plot and any OCs I toss in. **

The Move?

I sat on the floor, surrounded by piles of stuff separated by category and empty boxes of various sizes. So far, I had only had two boxes packed. One, I filled myself and the box Emmett grabbed from Charlie's.

I groaned. You would think my past experience with moving would make this easier, but I had gained a fair bit of items since I left Phoenix. Clothes first and foremost, of course. Accessories came in at a close second, unsurprisingly. Alice shopped for those, so naturally I could fill a small closet with the accessories alone.

They had a pile by themselves in the corner of the room.

At the moment, I was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Time for a short break.

I climbed to my feet, hissing at the pins and needles sensation in my legs. I'd been at it longer than I thought, then.

I descended the stairs gingerly for lunch, maybe read a book after if it's something fast and light. Lunch, I mean, though I suppose it could also apply to the book depending on the author. Either way.

I blinked in surprise as I rounded the corner.

Carlisle and Jasper were in the kitchen, talking and cooking. They worked seamlessly together; chopping, stirring, seasoning, frying, and flipping. They flowed around one another like two streams of water separated by a thin layer of sediment, easily passing by without colliding. So close to touching, repeatedly, but teasingly dancing away all the same. That was a good description also, a perfectly choreographed dance.

It was mesmerizing to watch.

"Its almost ready." Jasper murmured, tossing a small smile over his white t-shirt clad shoulder. The grey pajama pants hung low on his hips. He was barefoot, of course, as he often was when he didn't have anywhere to go.

"I have to say, I've never had two amazingly attractive men cook me breakfast before." I teased, stepping fully into the kitchen and sliding onto a stool. "I could certainly get used to this. Especially the view."

I winked when they turned, laughing and smiling.

They knew and I knew I didn't mean anything serious by it, a harmless bit of fun to lighten up an otherwise stressful day.

"I hope you like the Ravioli. We put a more pregnancy safe twist on it, so it may be different than you're used to." Carlisle smiled at me gently, a slightly self conscious tint to it I didn't see often. "There's also a Caesar salad, healthy for baby, of course."

"Just in case." I repeated the fond saying we'd taken up when making meals since the insemination sessions began.

"Just in case." He chorused, stepping away from the stove. The blue jeans and white t-shirt combination was different, but really nice. He had officially resigned and worked his last shift the day before yesterday, sadly. He'd been a bit more reserved and melancholy when he'd come in that night, but he slapped on a wane smile when he saw me and asked us all how our day went. He disappeared to his study for a while, Jasper followed him up after Esme came down and I didn't see either for the rest of the night.

Jasper served me a healthy portion of Ravioli and salad, both pressing a quick kiss to the side of my head before joining me at the breakfast bar. It was another habit Esme had started up, actually, that caught on rather quickly.

I accepted the fork held out to me, spearing a square smack dab in the middle of the plate and blew on it gently. It smelled heavenly, whatever they put in it complimented it. The bite, that first bite, sealed the deal.

"Marry me." I moaned, going in for another bite. My taste buds _sang_. There was the meatiness, the tang and acidity of the sauce, cheesy cheese, and there was the savory taste. I couldn't identify all of the spices they used, but I could pick out a few that were familiar. I never wanted to stop eating it, even for the fresh Caesar salad they'd also made me from scratch.

"I believe our wives would have something to say about that."

"They love me, I'm sure we could come to an arrangement."

"Sister-wives _are_ popular in some religions. However, I doubt we'll convert any time soon. Sorry, dear."

I playfully pouted, sighing dramatically and returned to eating.

I cleared my plate thoroughly, unashamedly scraping sauce and small pieces of meat off of it. It was delicious and I never have been a fan of wasting. It earned me twin amused glances, which I stuck my tongue out at. My childish behavior was met with chuckles.

"What time are we taking off?" I asked, steering the conversation in a serious route. I was honestly curious how much time I had to literally and figuratively get my crap together.

I hoped for the lengthiest time imaginable, then tripled at least once.

"Later this afternoon. Say around five?" Carlisle answered, absently flipping the page on his book. If we sat down together for meals, he would work or read recreationally. He kept up with the conversation easily, sometimes setting whatever he was busy with aside if he became more intrigued with the subject matter discussed. Jasper was the same way, it was ridiculously common for me to forget they aren't blood related the more time I spend around them. They have many similar behaviors, it's endearing.

I groaned. That is too soon.

"I'd better step up my packing, then, if I'm going to be ready." I sighed, kissing them both on the cheek before I slid off my stool. "Thanks for lunch, boys."

The mock indignation on their faces sent me into a fit of giggles as I rounded the corner.

The giddy happiness and smile on my face died when I remembered the mess my room had become. I'd be sorting, tossing and packing down to the last minute since I took such a long break.

I sat cross legged in the spot I'd vacated for lunch and stared contemplatively at the piles I'd formed, mental cogs winding. What was so important to me, I would drive all the way back to this house just to grab it if I accidentally left it? What were my most precious possessions? What was excessive and would only weigh me down? What could I live without? Willingly give away without a fuss?

These were the questions I'd developed over the years to help narrow down what came and went when mom and I moved.

They helped, for the most part. When I was younger, I had a slightly more skewed view of what was labeled important and what wasn't. In my defense, I was six. I liked books as much as I do now and didn't fully realize the importance of things like underwear, socks, and toothpaste.

I can honestly say that I'm better at it, now. All those items are prioritized appropriately.

I had filled one box when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called, knowing they could hear me.

"Would you like some help?" A familiar twang followed the opening and closing of the door.

The southern drawl made me pause, hands hesitating to lift the newly closed box. I turned, facing the blonde Texan. He was fidgeting in the doorway, shifting his weight and looking slightly uncomfortable. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries and the manners that had been ingrained in him.

"Would I ever!" I smiled at him, waving him further into the room. "I won't bite, I've already eaten."

He relaxed, walking closer, stopping a few feet in front of me. Seeing the closed box, he pointed at it. "Is that one ready to go?"

"Yeah." I scooted the second empty box to the middle of the floor with my foot and began my process again. I'd already done my toiletries and underwear, they were tucked in my suitcase first thing. I needed to decide what clothes I wanted in the suitcase and what could be stored in a box until later.

Considering I don't know what weather we'll encounter, it would be best to have at least one outfit for all weathers conditions in my suitcase. Experience had taught me that as well. I quickly chose acceptable outfits while I remembered why I wanted them, folded them neatly and placed them in one corner of my suitcase, leaving room for it to be rearranged according to immediate needs. Saved time and effort if you're in a hurry.

I started filling the box with books, the first editions and books I'd been gifted over the years were in the bottom. I'd look for any duplicates or books I hadn't liked as much as the others. If possible, I would fit my small movie collection on the top. I didn't have to be as careful of weight, because Carlisle insisted I take it easy, which meant I wouldn't be lifting the box or any others heavier than five to ten pounds. I thought it was silly and overprotective, but I was outnumbered and overruled by the rest of the family.

"Why don't you rest for a few minutes? I could do the rest of the boxes and finish faster." He suggested quietly. I don't know when he moved to stand behind me, but he pressed gently on my back in a prompt to sit on the bed.

I smiled. He thought he was being subtle, but I knew he was telling me to take it easy without outright saying the words. He knew I'd protest and fight him on it if he did. I decided to let him shoo me away, for now. "Alright."

I sat against the headboard, giggling as he gingerly picked up a book in each hand and held it up for my inspection. I directed him on which went where and he placed them accordingly. Not a single hiccup in the process due to his immaculate memory and no delay in instructions. Once he grew accustomed to their weight and felt confident he wouldn't break anything, he sped up and finished in ten minutes. The system repeated with each pile I'd separated until there was nothing left to sort or pack.

I glanced at the clock out of curiosity and instantly did a double take. We'd made incredible time, the mess I'd made packed in less than two hours from when I'd begun the second time.

"Did you take your vitamins?" Jasper asked, setting the boxes aside. "Carlisle mentioned that you need to take them every day and it was best to take them at the same time each day, if possible."

"Yes, Jasper." I answered, smothering a fond smile. "He did mention something along those lines, yes."

He half turned, but I spoke first.

"Before you ask, yes I took the supplements as ordered. Doctor knows best." I grinned at his embarrassed shrug.

It was sweet, him making sure I was taking care of myself.

I glanced at the boxes stacked neatly beside the door. Out of habit, I double checked the room as a whole for anything I may have missed.

As expected, nothing.

"That's it, then. I'm ready when you are."

I really would miss this house. This bedroom. Though, if all goes well, I'll have built a new home and new memories with my family.

"Is your study still open?" I asked, an idea forming on how I could spend my newfound free time.

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow, curiosity peaked.

"I would love it, if it would stay open for a little while longer, if that's possible." I wasn't above giving him pleading puppy eyes. I suspect they weren't necessary, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun.

"I don't see why not." He replied, striding over to my bedroom door and holding it open as an invitation.

A quick fist pump for victory and I scurried off my bed to join him.

At four o'clock on the dot, Jasper's head snapped up from his book, head cocked for a moment. He turned, an apologetic smile forming on his lips. "We're leaving in half an hour. Carlisle asks that we use it to tie loose ends, so to speak."

We officially closed the study, though I knew he'd move faster alone, he sensed I wanted something productive to do and met the family downstairs to go over the plans one final time.

I shed a few tears as we drove away, but they dried as fast as they fell.

* * *

Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper drove the U-Haul trucks ahead of me.

I drove myself in Carlisle's car, since they thought it was a bad idea for me to drive mine, too recognizable because I've drove it everywhere for the last few years.

I didn't mind driving by myself, it meant I had a lot of time to think about things I hadn't had time to. I could also have first choice of music, because I didn't have a passenger to consider. Jasper and Rosalie had promised to take turns calling me on the hands free they had installed before we left the house.

It was sweet of them, but I would have been fine with just the radio.

I hummed along to a Green Day song I hadn't heard yet, Edward never let me hear their music because he thought it would fill my mind with un-ladylike thoughts and behaviour. Ugh. I still hated his guts, that hadn't changed a bit.

I had just completed a turn behind my vampires, when something hit the back left corner of the Prius.

Hard.

I lost control, tires squealing and heart pounding in adrenaline as well as fear. Another hit just above my right rear tire made the Pruis flip, landing with a loud metallic crunch in the grass on the side of the road. My windshield shattered and I cried out as my left side hit the door. I think some glass cut my face and right arm, but my head was spinning and I felt like I'd throw up.

Part of the car was suddenly wrenched away and a hand that felt way too hot yanked me out of the car. I was airborne, then my middle struck something hot and curved, knocking the wind out of me. Wind passed me and I moved, but I wasn't moving myself.

Snarls and growling hurt my ears, loud and behind me. I was thrown, my back connecting painfully with the harder ground. I cradled my arm and whimpered, I think it was broken. My side and back really hurt. Hot breath washed over my face, making me open my eyes.

A black wolf as large as a horse stood over me, teeth bared. The eyes I once thought were human and intelligent, were animalistic and filled with hatred.

I tried to scoot away as best I could, but he followed me, stalking me. Two more wolves flanked him, growling and baring their teeth at me.

I reached with my good arm, fumbling for anything to defend myself. I felt something, a branch as thick as my arm. I swung, hitting him right in the face. He jerked back, shaking his head and rubbing his face on his front leg to get splinters out.

I forced myself to my feet and clumsily jogged, cradling my left arm. "Jasper!" I screamed, hoping they weren't hurt or dead.

I fell, grunting as my forehead struck the ground. I rolled over, shaking the fog off. Sam had gotten rid of the splinters, now he Jake and Quil were preparing to lunge at me.

I closed my eyes, envisioning my vampire family, together and safe while I waited for them to tear me to pieces. I couldn't fight anymore, my arm was useless, and my body was too sore to cooperate.

No blows came.

I cracked my eyes open, and sucked in a breath.

Jasper was fighting the wolves, viciously swiping and kicking. Sometimes using his teeth if he was unable to free his arms or legs in time. His eyes were fully black, even where the whites of his eyes were meant to be. The forest was filled with his snarls. I cringed when he snapped a wolves neck, almost hearing the break from where I lay.

I think it was Quil. The others bore other breaks, front and back legs or ribs.

They retreated after a few moments, Sam howling to the others, if any survived.

I shifted and winced. I must've made a noise, Jasper's head whipped around, pitch black eyes locked on me.

"Major," I whispered, realization slamming into me.

Jasper had told me once about his time with Maria and that the experience had been so traumatic that he had developed another person to cope. The Major. A vicious, animalistic psyche that ran purely on instinct and war experiences.

A twig snapping somewhere close by had his attention, then he was in a different position in a blink. He crouched over me, his body tense and his stance screaming 'touch her and die.'

Carlisle carefully stepped out of the brush, hands up, head down and neck bared. He sank down to his knees and kept his neck visible.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, a physician. I mean the girl no harm, I only wish to help her." He spoke softly and slowly, his body language submissive and open. Calm.

A snarl was the Major's answer, his body crouching more if that was even possible, until he was closer to me.

"Search Jasper's memories, if you would, he will show you what he knows about me." Carlisle spoke softly and respectfully, never moving a muscle but his lips.

"Major, please. He can help me, if you let him." I carefully spoke, following Carlisle's example by speaking soft and low. I slowly moved my hand until I touched a part of his shoulder. "It's okay, let him help."

After a moment of struggling with himself, the black receded, the whites of his eyes became visible again. He straightened a bit and stepped back a few steps, allowing Carlisle to approach with his medical bag.

The first thing he gave me, bless his soul, was pain medicine. Although, it makes me groggy and tired.

I don't know when I fell off the proverbial cliff into sleep, but the last thing I saw clearly was Carlisle working on putting a splint on my arm.


End file.
